An outcast among Outcasts
by Anony mouse101
Summary: Rue is the daughter of Alvin the Treacherous. She herself is a hiccup and feels that she is unwanted even among the Outcasts. That changes when her father brings the "Dragon Conqueror", Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly to Outcast Island to teach them to ride. Will she make the right choices or will Alvin get his way and learn to ride dragons.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I watched Dragons: riders of Berk episode 6 & episode 8 and thought to myself "hey what if Alvin the Treacherous had kids? And one of them was a hiccup?" well this is what came from that epiphany! Sadly I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or "Dragons: Riders of Berk" if I did the how to train your dragon 2 movie would come out faster than 2014. Thanks for reading enjoy the fanfic.

Ch 1 intro

Rue's point of view...

2 weeks...

That's how long dad's been gone after the "dragon conqueror" and hasn't come back.

1 week...

Since he decided to try to conquer Dragon island.

My older brother, Rocktooth and I have been doing what we can to keep the dragons at home at bay but with many of the best warriors gone it's hard to keep the beasties away.

Especially if you are a hiccup of a girl who her own father hates. That would be me. My name is Rueday. I was named this because my father "rued the day" I was born. Most call me Rue for short. I have hair like my father, long and blackish brown but with more shine to it, and eyes like him to, a grey-blue color only mine are a bit brighter than his. My brother looks more like dad then I do, in fact it can be hard to tell them apart if my brother wasn't the only person who ever showed me a bit of kindness and the fact that he is a bit skinnier than him and doesn't have a beard.

We live on Outcast island. It's almost like Berk but has hardly any trees to speak of. It's basically a big rock in the middle of the ocean. It has one weirdly shaped mountain (I think it was a volcano at one point maybe), with a lake inside the middle of it, and a lot of weird multi-colored flowers around it. No one really knows about the lake and it's flowers so I like to go there some times to be alone. The one good thing about living here is view. If you climb to the top of my house, or any tall structure really, you can see forever. I like to sit up there and stare at the horizon in the day and watch the stars at night, when there aren't any dragon attacks happening anyway.

The outcasts all say I'm strange and should just leave this place and never return. They say I'm weird because I don't like to hurt anything, I like to create. I look around at all of them and I just have to agree with them. I think I'm nothin but a burden. I guess you could say I'm an outcast among the Outcasts.

This day started like any other. I woke up, did my chores as quickly as possible and left to my little sanctuary. Rocktooth was planning on being busy for the rest of the day and he was the only one who knew about my lake, so I could be alone as long as I wanted. I stayed up on the ridge (a wall of jagged rocks that protect the lake from view and access unless you know the secret) that circles the lake and looked towards the horizon. The same place where I had watched my father's ships sail out of sight. And there in the distance was a ship, heading straight towards the island.

Hiccup's point of view...

"Ugh! What happened" I thought to myself. Just then I heard a groan and shifting coming from my left. I turned to see Astrid sitting up next to me. We were both firmly lashed to a ship's mast. The events of the previous night cane rushing back to me now.

I had been out flying with Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly. We had gone down to the beach where I had planned a special surprise for her. I was going to give her a necklace I had made out of a blue rock that had looked like a Nadder. When we had gotten there though we had been ambushed from behind and knocked out.

I instantly started to look around. I could see figures rowing at the sides of the ship and two large lumps a couple of feet away from me. It was to dark to see any details but I knew that they must have been the dragons.

By now Astrid was more awake and taking in the surroundings as well. She turned to me and murmured "Whats going on Hiccup?"

A cold laugh answered her before I could. "You are aboard my ship" laughed a cold familiar voice.

My blood froze but I needed to be brave for Astrid.

"Oh it's just you, I thought it was someone we needed to be scared of," I said. That earned me a kick to the stomach from Alvin. He and his men laughed at my pain.

"What do you want with us?" Astrid demanded as I tried to catch my breathe. By now Toothless and Stormfly had woken up. Upon seeing us tried to the mast they began to growl.

"Shut them up, or I will," Alvin threatened while drawing his sword.

"Toothless… Stormfly… calm down …everything's… gonna be alright." I said in the most soothing manner I could, still a little breathless from the kick. The sun had begun to rise so now I could see that they were imprisoned in the same manner as when my father had taken Toothless.

They both had a wooden harness around their necks, iron loops attached to a platform to keep them from moving around, and muzzles to keep them from shooting fire at the crew. Stormfly had a bag over her tail to keep her from shooting spikes also. Both were glaring at Alvin but remained silent.

"What do you want Alvin?" Astrid demanded again.

"I've already got it," Alvin said with a smirk, "the dragon conqueror."

"Why are you taking us then," she asked.

Alvin chuckled darkly,

"Insurance to make sure you do as your told. You wouldn't want each other or your precious pets to end up hurt now would ya." Astrid glared at him.

"Where are you taking us?" I finally managed.

Alvin smirked again before turning and started to walk away. But I managed to make out one word he said as he left us alone. He had said, "Home."

Ok so that's chapter one. Read and Respond please! If ya got any questions, comments, or suggestions I would like to hear them. Thanks for reading I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

An outcast among Outcasts. Ch 2

Ok thanks to all who read and reviewed. That means a lot to me.  
:) I don't know if I'll be able to post regularly but I will try. If you have any comments or concerns leave a review or pm me.  
I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, or Dragons: Riders of Berk.  
I do own Rueday and Rocktooth.  
Enjoy the story. R & R please.

Ch 2. Meetings

Hiccup's point of view.

As we approached the barren island I took note of how flat it was for the most part. With few trees and only one mountain to proved any kind of scenery or resources I could see why Alvin wanted to take Berk.  
"Hiccup, what's the plan?" Astrid whispered to me.  
"I don't know yet. But we will get out of here, I promise." I replied.  
"No talking!" one of the outcasts barked at us. Astrid glared daggers at him, but we remained quite.  
A few hours later we reached the docks. A large crowd had gathered to greet their leader. Astrid and I were untied from the mast but then our hands were bound behind our backs. Stormfly and Toothless were lifted by crane to a waggon that waited on the dock. A boy walked up to Alvin and bowed to him. He looked a lot like Alvin though he wasn't as thickly built, and didn't have a beard. He looked just a couple years older than me.  
"Welcome home, father." The boy said. Father? This boy was Alvin's son! I looked to Astrid to see the same startled expression I had.  
As we were marched up the island many of the Outcasts just stared. I heard someone cry to Alvin, "Who are they?" Another called out "That can't be the Dragon Conqueror can it?" We finally stopped in, what I guess was the village meeting hall. Alvin walked to the head of the crowed, while Astrid and I were brought up to his side by a couple of the Outcasts from the ship.  
"My fellow Outcasts!" Alvin addressed his people, "I have returned! Many of you probably thought I had died on my quest to claim Dragon Island." There were murmurs throughout the crowd at this. "I was unsuccessful this time at taking the island, but I have returned with the Dragon Conqueror and his dragon. With them, we shall learn to conqueror the dragons that plague us!" The crowd cheered, then dispersed to greet their families. Astrid and I stayed close together. Even though she wore a tuff expression I could see her shoulders shaking ever so slightly.  
The boy approached Alvin again.  
"Father I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news, the prison was destroyed in the last dragon raid. Where shall we keep the prisoners?" he said gravely.  
Alvin growled then replied "Rocktooth, lock the dragons in the stone barn." -he glanced at us- " and take these two to the house."  
"Yes sir." Rocktooth said with a nod.  
Just then the doors opened to reveal a girl about Astrid and my age enter the room. She was pale, skinny and small with blackish brown hair and blue-grey eyes. She too walked up to Alvin and bowed.  
"Rueday, where have you been?" Alvin said angrily.  
"At the back of the crowd," she said in a soft voice, "the doors closed before I could make it into the hall. I didn't want to interupt your speech so I waited." just as she finished Alvin slapped her.  
"Don't lie to me." he hissed in a deadly voice. I noticed that Rocktooth had jerked forward a little when Alvin had struck the girl.  
"Yes father, the truth is…" Rueday muttered hesitantly before Rocktooth stepped forward.  
"I had sent her to go retrieve some herbs for one of the sick ostriches. (In episode 6 Alvin had asked how many ostriches a dragon conquerer would be worth.) She must have dallied and not heard word of your return Before it was to late." Rocktooth said firmly. Alvin turned and looked him in the eye. Rocktooth didn't flinch. A man came up behind Alvin just then and told him of an urgent matter that they needed him to see to. Alvin glared once more at Rueday before turning to leave.  
As he headed out the door he called over his shoulder to Rueday, "Since you have time to mess around you can be in charge of the prisoners and the dragons." Rueday seemed crestfallen at this but replied, "Yes sir."

Rue's point of view.

I had hurried down the mountain but was to late to make it into the hall before the doors closed. I guess I'm lucky that he isn't making me clean the ostrich pens, but to watch the prisoners and their dragons! Its like he wants me dead. I knew he hated me just not that much. I turned to Rocktooth.  
"Thanks." I said to him with a smile.  
"Your just lucky I was here to intervene. Now you better get a move on or else I'll beat you myself. "he growled with a smile tugging at his lips. I laughed at this. There wasn't anyone in the hall now so it was ok to laugh. I looked over at the two prisoners that I was now in charge of. One was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, the other a boy with red-brown hair and green eyes. They both appeared to be my age. Of the two the girl seemed more threatening.  
I walked up to them and tried to seem threatening.  
"Alright. My father has placed you under my care. I don't want any funny business! Got that?" I said standing up straighter to show I meant what I said. With that Rocktooth and I walked them to our home. Once there Rocktooth left saying if I had any trouble to go get one of the neighbors to help. I thanked him again and he left. I took them into the spare room that didn't have any windows and cut the rope off of their hands with a small dagger that Rocktooth had given me for my birthday. I put the dagger away in its sheath at my belt. There was something about them that, well just made me relax a little.  
"I am Rueday, but you may call me Rue. What are your names?" I asked as casually as I could. Neither spoke at first but then they to seemed to relax a little.  
"I'm Astrid and this is Hiccup." the blonde girl finally answered brusquely.  
"Is there anything you need?" I asked sheepishly.  
"To escape would be nice." muttered Astrid under he breathe.  
"Some food and water would be fine." Hiccup said with a small smile. He went over to one of the two cots and sat down, his prosthetic leg squeaking a bit as he moved. I left, locked the door and began to gather some food. I grabbed some dried ostrich meat, bread, and a pitcher of water with two mugs. As I returned to the room I could hear Astrid whispering to Hiccup.  
"We should jump her when she comes back in," Astrid was saying, "she would be easy. We could knock her out, tie her up, leave her here and make a break for it." I held my breathe waiting for Hiccup's response. When he finally answered he said "We can't. If Alvin found out he might do something to Toothless and Stormfly." Ok that was nice to know. The only reason they weren't going to attack me was because of their dragons. I unlocked the door, entered the room and left the food on the nearest cot. I exited quickly just in case Astrid decided to attack me anyway. I locked the door and went to the stone barn to check on the dragons.  
The stone barn was really just an old cave that had a deep pit in the back and a drip in two places in the ceiling that provided water, even in the winter time. The Outcasts had the pit blocked with two big wooden doors. I passed the guards. Then I went through the doors to the small ledge, it was to small to let a dragon on anyway. Then to the ladder used to access the pit.  
The dragons where both still muzzled and everything, but that didn't stop them from growling at me when I entered. I eased toward them. They could still snap at you if you weren't careful but they couldn't open their mouths enough to shoot fire. I grabbed two baskets from next to the wall and managed to scoot it to them without being close enough to be in biting range. They knocked the lids off and started to eat the fish inside them. I moved slowly so I didn't spook them and unlocked their bindings. The instant they felt their bands loosen they jumped free of the rest only to be stopped by the harness around their necks causing them to choke a little.  
"Wo!" I said worried that they would hurt themselves, "Take it easy! Let me finish getting that off you!"  
They held still. The black one tried to snap at my hand once but let me undo it's harness. I undid the Nadder's and then quickly retreated up the ladder and onto the ledge. The dragons stretched their legs and wings. The black one tried to get the muzzle off but it was on to tight. The badder tried to help but it failed to remove it to. They looked up at me with pleading eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I can't undo the muzzle." I said looking at my knees in shame. I hated to see animals treated this way. Even if they were dragons. I got up and left the stone barn and returned back to the house. When I got there I heard a very interesting conversation.

Ok end of this chapter! R&R please! Oh and a free cyber cookie to lucky reviewer number 10!


	3. Chapter 3

An outcast among Outcasts ch 3

Ch 3 overheard conversations

Before that though. I would like to thank these reviewers! :D  
the great fan- Thank you so much! You have no idea what that means to me!  
Guest- who ever you are you are a great…no Awesome…reviewer! And yes he really did say ostriches. Thank you!  
Emma- Thanks for the review!  
4Nightshade1712-thanks for the review and I will try to get some free time to read your story!  
DaughterOfTheSea1- will do :D thanks for the review! :D  
NadderWolf- Yeah I impressed you! :D  
Kyuubi's Death- That means a ton to me! Thank you my first ever reviewer! And I will if I need help :D  
Again thanks to all who reviewed and those who read and didn't review.  
Ok a bit of a warning this is a slightly weird/sad chapter.  
The poem is mine and so are the ocs. The rest belongs to dreamworks.

Astrid's point of view.

After Rue had left Hiccup and I started to check the room we were in to find any possible way to escape. There were no windows and the door was solid with the hinges on the outside of the door. I sighed and sat down on one of the cots while Hiccup sat on the one opposite me. He lifted a piece of dried meat from the plate and gave it a sniff. He shrugged and took a bite. I looked at him with shock. It could have been poisoned for all we knew!  
"Not bad." Hiccup said offering me a piece. I refused it. "Come on Astrid we need to keep our strength up."  
"It could be poisoned. Did you think of that?" I shot back angrily.  
"Why would they poison us if they need me to teach them how to ride dragons?" He said in a calm voice. I realized he was right and that I was being a little stupid. I gratefully took the meat. He was right again, it wasn't bad. Though I couldn't figure out what it tasted like either. We ate in silence. Once Hiccup was done he laid back on the cot and stared at the ceiling.  
"We need to figure a way out of here." I told Hiccup.  
"How? We don't know the lay of the land, how things work around here or which direction Berk is." he said in a flat voice. That stopped the conversation.  
"I can't believe that Alvin has kids." he said after a while.  
"Humph! I can't believe that you aren't trying to figure a way out of here." I said after a drink of water.  
"Think about it Astrid," he said turning to look at me, "he slapped Rue but acted kind of proud of Rocktooth. Why? Because she's a hiccup."  
"Yeah I noticed that but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.  
"If we can convince her to help us we might be able to get out of here!" he said excitedly.  
"Yeah right! The instant she turns her back on Alvin what's to stop him from killing her?"  
He paused as we heard a small sigh coming from the other side of the door. It opened to reveal a serious faced Rue enter the room.  
"Did you enjoy your meal?" she asked without emotion. "Oh dragon droppings, she must have over heard us." I thought to myself.  
"It was good, thanks." Hiccup said sincerely, "What was the dried meat though?"  
"Glad you liked it. And the meat was ostrich." she answered.  
"Well it was delisious." He said with his goofy half smile. This caused a small smile to tug at her mouth.  
We heard a banging sound from the front of the house.  
"Rueday! Come here now!" Alvin thundered.  
"What did I do wrong now?" she muttered allowed as she quickly left the room and locked the door behind her.

Rue's point of view.

As I left the room I turned to see my father standing in the door way. He was holding my book open to a page of a pressed flower, a line of poetry, and a small painting of the view of a sunset from the roof of our house.  
"What is this?!" he hissed through gritted teeth. I could see the anger surging through him as he glared at me waiting for my response.  
"Um, it's a book." I said quietly, "I use it to write and paint and stuff." I already knew what he was going to do with it, but I still hoped he wouldn't. Alas my hope was useless because right before my eyes he ripped the pages out. As he did so he growled,  
"This is all rubbish! If I ever catch you doing this again it won't be the book that gets ripped!" He threw it on the floor and turned to leave.  
"Clean up this mess." he called over his shoulder and was gone.

Hiccup's point of view.

Astrid and I just sat and listened as Alvin ranted outside. Then all was quiet. All I heard was the rustling of paper and a few shaky sobs.  
"Wow, not even my dad was that harsh." I thought. Rue came back a little while later and gathered up the dish and mugs from the meal. I could see tear tracks running down her face. She left without a word. But as she left a piece of paper fluttered into the room from the outside. On it was a painting of a lake surrounded be green grass and multicolored flowers. Astrid took the paper and stared at it. I noticed something on the back. It was a poem. It read…

"Though the dragon breathes his fire,  
My need is dire.  
Though I'm called a misfit,  
I'll find a way to fit.  
Though I now they, he, hates and probably wants to kill me,  
I'll hang on,  
Until I am set free.  
I'll hang on until they, he, sees what I see."

Astrid had been reading over my shoulder. When I looked at her I could see the tears in her eyes. I could feel the tears in my eyes. This was a poem written by a hiccup that just wanted to be accepted by her father. By a girl who wanted nothing more then to fit in with those around her.

The poem in here is an original by me. If you have any suggestions on what should happen next or any constructive criticisms I would like to hear them. Oh and I need help with making up a name and description of Rocktooth's and Rueday's mom. PM me or write a review if ya have any suggestions!  
Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts and Plotting

An outcast among Outcasts. Ch 4

Soooooo sorry about not updating sooner. My computer was acting wacky and all that but I did get this chapter written! Yeah!  
Ok doing good so far. Thank you all who commented on ch 3! And I am keeping the ostriches to make stuff a little exotic. But he actualy said hostages according to Shur'tugal Daughter of Artimis. Thanks for that :) and thanks to guest Emma for the personality for Rocktooth's & Rueday's mom still looking for the name for her though and also thanks for the plot suggestions.  
*IMPORTANT NOTE TO READERS* I NEED A NAME FOR THEIR MOM AND I CAN'T THINK OF ONE PLEASE HELP OR ELSE I CAN'T PUBLISH CH 5!  
Thank you.  
And to those I haven't mentioned or didn't leave a review thanks for reading! I am open to suggestions so feel free to suggest stuff. Blah blah blah I don't own HTTYD (How to train your dragon) Ok here's the story! :D

Ch 4. Thoughts & Plotting

Astrid's point of view…

I stared at the paper in Hiccup's hand. Utterly shocked! This was written by an outcast? The daughter of Alvin the Treacherous none the less! Even if she was a hiccup, I never expected this sort of thing from an outcast. I had thought she was insincere when I first saw her. That she was acting nice to gain our trust only to turn on us if we asked her to help us escape. I looked at Hiccup's face and wondered 'did he ever feel this way?' That just made me hate what I had done in the past. Always ignoring him treating him like he was an annoying tick more than a person. But at least I wasn't like Alvin. From the sound and look of things Alvin really did hate his daughter. She seemed desperate to be accepted or get away from here at least. Inspiration struck!  
"Hiccup!" I said in an excited whisper.  
He turned to me, still holding the paper. "What Astrid?"  
Just as I was about to tell him my brilliant plan Rocktooth and Rue came into the room.  
Rue's eyes were a little red and she wasn't smiling. Rocktooth looked serious as he walked over to where we stood together. Lucky for us Hiccup had hidden the paper under the pillow of a nearby bed before either of them had seem it. Rocktooth gripped Hiccup by his vest and hoisted him into the air. Hiccup yelped and struggled. I tried to move to aid him but Rue had snuck up behind me and grabbed my arm. I looked at her and was about to break free from her grasp when I saw her shaking her head and mouthing the words "don't worry" then released my arm.  
I was still tense but I didn't spring at Rocktooth like I had been planning.  
Rocktooth held Hiccup at eye level, stared him in the eyes for a long while and… smiled? Not a cold cruel smile like Alvin's but a warm kind smile. The smile made him look less like Alvin. He laughed and set Hiccup down and patted him on the back.  
Hiccup and I just stated at him in confusion. He cleared his throat and tried to resume a serious expression. But ended up laughing all over again.  
"Him…*ha*…the Dragon Conqueror…*snicker*…he couldn't conqueror a squirrel!" Rocktooth laughed. He finally stopped after awhile and resumed his serious look.  
"Ok, here is what my father, The Mighty Alvin the Treacherous, would like you to do tomorrow. After we round up a few dragons, you will train them and then teach us to ride them. If you refuse then things will be much less comfortable for you and your friends." He looked pointedly at me, and then left.

Rue's point of view.

I hated this. I hated how dad made Rocktooth deliver his threats. I hated having to act cold and cruel around the others. I looked at Hiccup and Astrid. Both were staring at me. I cleared my throat and looked away. After a bit Astrid asked an odd question.  
"Are the dragons ok?" she asked as if she was truly worried about the beasts.  
"They're fine." I said curtly. "If you need anything just shout." I left after that, locking the door behind me. Rocktooth had left again to join the hunting party. The day had flown by faster than a monstrous nightmare.  
Astrid and Hiccup didn't call my name once. I took them their evening meal and left with no exchange of words.  
The sun was starting to set when father and Rocktooth came back. I was roasting some fish I had gotten this morning when Rocktooth came in, swiftly followed by father. I stood and bowed my head, showing him respect. He gave a grunt and I returned to roasting the fish. Rocktooth had brought home ostrich eggs. They were considered a delecacy here but I despised them more than eel. After the fish was done cooking and had cooled for a bit I handed a plate to father. "I made your favorite in honor of you comming home." I muttered softly. He snatched the plate, sampled some and I thought I heard him mutter something about me being good for something. I was delighted to hear that. It was the closest thing to a complimant that he had ever given me. Rocktooth accepted the plate I handed to him and began to eat. I grabbed my own plate and ate quickly. I cleaned up after everyone was finished a quietly went upstairs to my room. Once I was certain that father and Rocktooth had gone to bed I pulled out my spate book and began to write a new poem.

One slip can ruin a chance.  
One false move can ruin an advance.  
One unkind word can lead to pain.  
One of my mistakes make those words rain.  
One can be lonely, one can be lost,  
But I will work hard and earn my acceptance no matter the cost.

I finished writing and settled down to sleep when I heard a couple of voices drifting up to me from the floor below.

Hiccup's point of view…

When we no longer heard any of the outcasts Astrid told me her plan. I listened to her plan carefully but I doubted it would work.  
"Let me get this straight," I said skeptically, "You want to try to convince Rue to help us escape in exchange for taking her back to Berk with us?"  
"Exactly. Think about it Hiccup! If we can convince her to help us we can get back to Berk before anything bad happens." She said excitedly. I doubted if Rue would help us.  
"How will you persuade her?" I asked curiously.  
"Oh I won't. You will." she stated in a smug tone. I swear I could see the smirk o. Her face even through the dark. I simply stared in her direction in shock. I was dumbstruck! How could I convince Rue to switch sides? After reading that poem I could see how much she wanted Alvin and the other Outcasts to accept her. I knew that feeling. About feeling like you didn't belong. About how it felt to know you were different but tried to be something you couldn't. If it wasn't for Toothless I would probably still have felt that way. The thought of Toothless and Stormfly caused me to wonder how they were. I thought back to Berk and wondered if the other's were still searching for us. Of course they were, it was stupid of me to think they had given up! They were stubborn Vikings after all.  
"Ok so how would I convince her?" I asked after I had finished thinking it over. With all I had thought of I couldn't figure out how I could convince her. I wasn't that good with people skills and even worse with girls. I still had trouble with talking to Astrid sometimes.  
"Easy! Your a hiccup, she's a hiccup. I'm pretty sure you could convince her to swap sides." she replied.  
"Oh sure and while I'm at it I'll get the whole of Outcast island to give up their evil ways and become allies with Berk!" I said sarcastically. "I mean it would be easier to pick the lock with that nail we found than convince her!" I stopped. Why, oh why, hadn't I thought of that before! I jumped up and quickly began to grope around for the nail. I slipped and fell on the plate that had held our dinner. It didn't break luckily but it did make a bit of noise. I froze listening for movement up above. When I didn't hear anything I carefully regained my footing. Astrid nearly made me jump when she laid a hand on my shoulder.  
"I have it." she whispered sliding her hand from my shoulder to my hand and pressing the nail into my palm. I gripped it and carefully moved toward the door and found the lock. I was about to start to try to pick it when a great crash and yelling came from outside.


	5. Chapter 5: dragon raids and escapes

An outcast among Outcasts ch 5

Again sorry for the delay. School stuff etc. Hooray for the holidays! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! I finally got a name for Rocktooth and Rue's mom! Thanks for all the great suggestions and stuff. I combined a couple names I thought were the best! Thank you all again! And I saw the new episodes for Riders of Berk, and I like my version of Outcast Island better. But if you want you can imagine it however you will, I am sticking to my description though. Thank you.  
I unfortunately don't own httyd.  
Enjoy!

Ch 5 dragon raids and escapes

Rocktooth's point of view…  
I awoke to the now familiar sound of Vikings fighting dragons. I grabbed the ax from the side of my bed and leapt for the door. Father and Rue were already in the hallway. Father ran down the stairs and out the door without a word. Rue held the dagger I had given her and was looking around wide-eyed.  
"Another dragon raid. Gaurd the prisoners and keep out of the way." I told her firmly. She nodded.  
"Just come back, ok." she told me just as firmly. I could see the fear in her eyes. The same fear that was always there whenever a raid happened. After all it had been a raid that had taken our mother from us.  
I still remembered that night all to well.  
"I will." I promised then gave her a brief hug. I ran down the stairs and rushed out the door.  
As I took to the battlefield the memory replayed in my head like it always did.  
Rue had been about 7 and a half years old at the time and I had been about 9. Mom had taken us to a cave where other young Outcasts were hidden.  
"Stay here and look after your sister." she had told me. "I will come get you when the raid has ended."  
She had hugged us then ran off to help the others. Rue and I watched from the cave entrance as the Outcasts fought the dragons.  
Mom had been brilliant. Taking out dragons left and right. Father fought alongside her. Together they were able to chase away or slay any dragon that dared approach them. Father had gone off to help a fellow Outcast with a zippleback when a monsterous nightmare had snuck up behind mom. Rue and I watched in horror as she turned nearly to late to see the beast looming over her. It lunged but she side stepped and managed to cut its wing with her sword. It hissed and turned to retaliate when it spotted the cave. It gave a roar and set itself a blaze. It was coming straight for us but mom had grabbed it by the tail. Despite the nasty burns she received, she flung the creature aside with inhuman strength calling to us to get back inside. Rue ducked back in but I stayed rooted to the spot. The dragon spat fire at her but it fell short, having most of its flame used up in a full body fire burst. Mom charged the beast, slashing its wings and belly. The beast cried in agony but kept fighting. It managed to gain the upper hand and… I turned away not daring to look. I didn't look for the rest of the battle. When the fighting finally ceased Rue and I looked out across the village. Many houses were on fire and many people were trying to get the fire under control. I scanned the area and spotted a shape lying on the ground a few feet away. I ran to it when I saw it move. It was our mom, lying beaten and hurt on the ground. I grabbed her hand when I reached her side, Rue standing a little ways back.  
"Mom", I said desperately, "Mom get up. Please mom please get up." she smiled at me and strocked my cheek. Rue was beside me now and was joining my efforts to get mom to stand up. She strocked Rue's hair back from her face. The sun was bairly beginning to rise, setting the sky a glow with faint orange, pink and purple steaks across the horizon. I was starting to cry. Rue was breaking down and balling like a baby.  
"Hush my darlings, it's ok, hush now." she said trying to sit up a little. We were able to calm down a bit. I watched as my mother's once strong, thin and gentle hands pull us into one final hug.  
She whispered in my ear, "Be brave my strong little Viking." she turned and whispered something else into Rue's ear that I didn't hear. She laid back down on to the ground and said to both of us, "Look after each other now. I love you both." Father came running up behind us and shoved us out of the way.  
"No! No don't leave me my love!" he cried. She laughed. The laugh that sounded of clinking glass and tinkling bells.  
"I'm not going anywhere." she said with a weak shuddering voice. Her breathing became shallower and shaky, but still she smiled. She looked to the horizon just as the sun broke it, painting the sky a beautiful work of art. She sighed one last time. In that sigh she said "I love you all." With that finale sigh she passed from this world. Father let out such a cry of despair and grief that I thought the very world would shatter from the force of it. Rue was crying again. I wrapped an arm around her to comfort her. She turned her head into my shoulder and cried harder. Father turned to us. He grabbed Rue by the arm, harsher than usual, glaring at her.  
"Father." she whimpered. He threw her to the side and stormed off.  
Some of the other Outcasts had gathered around mom. They took her away and cleaned her up. The next time Rue and I saw her she was covered in a blanket in a hand carved boat at sunset. Father was nowhere to be seen so the village wiseman lead the funerals. Ten others had died in the raid that had taken our mom from us. Once the wiseman had finished speaking, and the sun had set the sky blazing with reds and yellows, the families set the boats aflame. The eldest in the family was in charge of launching the boats. My hands shook as I slowly pushed the boat into the tide. As we watched the boats sail out of sight the last boat, the one that carried my mother, the sky glowed brighter and a green flash burst across the sky! We watched in amazement until the darkness enveloped us. As we had left I murmured my mother's name one last time. Her name had been beautiful and foreign just like her.  
She had been called Willowflower.  
She had told me that she had been a chief's daughter and had been given to my father as part of a peace treaty. She even told me that although she had hated him at first, she had grown to love him. She had been the only one who could bring out father's kind side. He didn't always treat Rue and I so badly. There was even a time when he was actually…  
I shook myself from my memories and launched myself at the closest dragon, an orange Nadder.  
"Remember catch as many as you can but don't kill!" Killer, a stout Outcast, called out. I had been about to snap the Nadder's neck but instead I knocked it over the head. The beast crumpled with one final shriek. I went on, bringing down every dragon that was foolish enough to try to attack me. Before I knew it the raid was over. I had brought down a total of 20 dragons. Most other Outcasts had brought down only 10 or 14. As I walked back to my home many of the Outcasts slapped my back or punched my arm. "Good job." Some would say. "He should have named you 'Dragon'sbane'." One Outcast commented. Many others congratulated me as I walked by, I acknowledged them all with a simple nod.  
I returned to my surprisingly not to damaged house to discover the prisoners's door open and Rue missing!

Hiccup's point of view.

I managed to pick the lock as the Outcasts were distracted by the raid. Astrid and I crept out and stealthily made our way towards the front door. We were almost to the door when Rue came down the stairs and spotted us.  
"Stop where you are!" She called, lifting her dagger. Astrid and I froze, what else could we do? We didn't have any weapons or any other way to defend ourselves. Rue stepped forward, the small blade still pointing at us. I looked at Astrid. She was watching Rue like a Terrible Terror watches a mouse. (Terrible Terrors for some reason always make me think of cats, weird right?) I wondered what she had planned. A sudden crashing sound drew Rue's attention away from us. Astrid lunged at her and grabbed her arm. Rue tried to fight back but Astrid was stronger. With a sharp jerk and a twist Rue was disarmed. Her own blade being used against her. Astrid had Rue's arm in a painful position behind her back.  
"Don't move." Astrid hissed. Rue's eyes were wide with terror, but she still tried to move out of Astrid's grip. Astrid only tightened her grip on the shorter girl until she ceased her struggling.  
"Go ahead, do it." Rue said defeatedly. Astrid and I looked at each other with confusion.  
"Do what?" I asked stepping towards them now. Rue looked at me as though I was an idiot.  
"Go ahead and kill me." She said straightening a little, trying to appear brave I guess. Astrid was just as surprised as me.  
"We're not going to kill you." Astrid told her, loosening her grip on Rue a little. Now it was Rue's turn to look surprised.  
"Here on Outcast Island they teach you that if you get the opportunity to kill your enemy, you take it." Rue said coldly. She was looking at me with despair and hope mixed in her eyes. Despair that we would kill her, and hope that we wouldn't.  
"Really we aren't going to kill you. We actually want your help." I said, trying to reassure her. Astrid caught on to what I was doing. She lowered the dagger and let go of Rue. The frightened girl coward against the wall, not believing what I said for a moment.  
"Help with what?" Rue asked suspiciously.  
"With escaping," I said moving forward a bit more, "you could come with us." Rue looked me in the eye. I was now right in front of her,so close that I could see the fear in her eyes. Her fear of what? Her father? Of us? Of the dragon raid happening just outside?  
"No I couldn't. Father would be angry, and…and…" she whispered, starting to cry a bit. She was shaking slightly and she was leaning against the wall for support. She straightened up suddenly, a look of fierce determination on her face.  
"I will not betray my father." She declared and launched herself at me. She knocked me off my feet. For being so small she certainly packed quite the punch. She was aiming a punch when Astrid came up behind her and knocked her unconscious.  
"Thanks." I said as she helped me up.  
"No problem," Astrid said smiling slightly then she asked with a frown, "what do we do with her?" Gesturing to Rue.  
"I honestly have no idea." I told her after a minute. We needed to know where our dragons where, and Rue would know where this 'stone barn' would be. But I couldn't imagine how she would react when she woke up. I looked over at Astrid who was moving towards the back of the house.  
"There's a back door. We can escape this way." She called over to me.  
"What about Rue?"  
"We can't just leave her here. She would try to find us, and we need to know where our dragons are. So we either take her with us, or tie her up and try to find the dragons on our own." She reasoned, crossing her arms. I knew this meant she was waiting for my decision.  
"Let's take her with us. Maybe we can convince her later." I said finally.  
Astrid found some rope and tied Rue's hands behind her back. Before we left I found a bag and gathered some food while Astrid found a few weapons and some extra rope for us. Once we were ready I hefted Rue over my shoulders, like I was carrying a sheep at thawfest, and we headed out the back door.  
We made good progress. Rue was almost lighter than a sheep, which made me think she either didn't eat that much or was worked to the bone a lot. We soon found a small cave that was partially blocked by a boulder, and decided to use that as our hiding place. Inside we found a few bones and what looked like a nest of some kind.  
"No need to worry, it's been abandoned for a long time." Astrid said after she inspected it.  
"Worried? I'm not worried." I say nervously. Astrid smirks at me knowing that I was actually panicking inside. She's just that good about understanding me.  
Rue started to stir on my shoulders.  
"Place her over there." Astrid directed, becoming serious once more. I gently placed Rue on the ground, then Astrid tied her legs with the extra bit of rope. Rue wakes up as Astrid finishes. She looks at Astrid and panics.

Rue's point of view

I wake up to Astrid tying my ankles together. I start to thrash around trying to get loose from the bindings.  
"Hey take it easy." Astrid tells me. I look over at her with a mixture of hate and fear. She looks back at me in… worry? I stop thrashing but I keep trying to wiggle my way out of the ropes. Astrid steps away from me and over towards Hiccup. I look around as they whisper. We're in an old cave. There's a few mouse bones strewn about and an abandoned Terrible Terror nest in the corner. I feel around for a sharp rock or something to try and cut the ropes. All the while I'm listening to their conversation.  
"How are we going to convince her to help us?" Astrid was saying.  
"I have no idea. You heard what she said at the house, she won't betray her father. She really wants him to accept her from what we read." Hiccup reminds her.  
Read? Did one of my poems get in their room somehow? I glare at them when they glance over at me.  
"There must be something we can do or say to convince her." Astrid says stubbornly.  
"Ssh I think I heard something." Hiccup says. I heard it to, the sound someone moving through undergrowth. I take a breathe to call out but stop as I hear voices.  
"So you want me to get rid of her? But ain't she your own daughter?" Someone was asking.  
"Yes, I don't care how just do it. I never want to see her worthless hid again." Alvin said in a voice full of venom. They were talking about me. I knew he hated me but not so much that he wanted me gone.  
"She's pretty even for a hiccup, you sure you want me to get rid of her? She could come in handy for treaties and such." The other voice commented.  
"No, I want her gone! Her face… the way she moves… the stuff she does… I don't know how to put it, infuriates me! Every time I see her it's like being stabbed with a sword right through the heart over and over again. She reminds me if her mother to much for my own good. I don't care how you do it, just get rid of her! And if you tell anyone about what I've told you tonight, I'll make getting flamed by a Monstrous Nightmare look like paradise compared with what I would do to you. Got it?" Alvin said in a threatening manner.  
"Yes sir." The other Outcast said in a slightly frightened voice.  
"Good, now come on and let's see how many dragons the others have caught." Alvin said, their voices growing fainter as they moved away. Astrid and Hiccup look over at me. I just look at the ground in a daze. Looking but not seeing. That's why he hates me. Because I look so much like my mother? I didn't know how to respond. Something inside me had melted away and another part had grown numb. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look over to see Hiccup crouched down next to me, looking at me sadly.  
"I'm sorry that your father doesn't see what a great person you are." He said in an apologetic voice. I didn't realize it but I was crying. Astrid came over by us and wiped away my tears.  
"Alvin must have the brains of a fish." She laughed. I didn't understand why they where trying to comfort me. Maybe out of pity, or just trying to convince me into helping them, either way I was glad for the kind gesture.  
"You know, if you come with us you'll be accepted. You'd never have to worry about your father again." Hiccup said. "So what do you say? Will you help us?" He asked tentatively, smiling a small but goofy half smile. I thought a moment. What they were offering sounded better then what father had in mind. And there was something about these two Viking teens that just made me trust them.  
"Yes, I'll help you." I said. As I said those words I realized what had melted away and gone numb. My loyalty to my father had melted away and my hope of making him proud had gone numb. I no longer wanted to make him proud, I wanted to leave this place and all the sad memories it held. And what better way then spurning Alvin and helping the dragon conqueror escape.

Astrid's point of view.

I was shocked that her loyalties had turned so quickly. Apparently hearing your father saying that he wanted you gone will do that to a person. I untied Rue and she stood up shakily.  
"Come on, I know a better place to hide." She said moving towards the cave entrance. I was still cautious about her but there also seemed to be something different about Rue now. We followed her out of the cave and up a well hidden trail yo the top of the mountain. I guess she came to this place she was leading us to a lot, because she didn't trip or stumble once. I wasn't having to much trouble but Hiccup was practically tripping over everything in the way. I finally took his hand and together we followed Rue. The sun was starting to rise when we reached the top of the mountain. Hiccup and I looked across the black valley. Hiccup was about to say something as the sun broke the horizon, casting the valley below us in golden light. The scene took my breathe away. It was just like the picture that had been on the back of the poem. A rainbow of flowers surrounded a beautifully clear lake.  
"No one knows about this place, except for me and my brother," Rue said, "come on." She gestured to a path leading down into the valley. I looked back to see a wall of harsh looking rock behind us. I couldn't make out where the entrance was or anything. Rue was right this place would be safe.  
I turned to follow them down into this hidden treasure of nature.


	6. Chapter 6

An outcast among the Outcasts ch 6

Please forgive me for not updating in ages! I've had a serious case if writers block for this story. :( Any how I don't own httyd or anything associated with it! I only own the OCs. By the way who do you guys think Rue should like? Fishlegs, Snoutlout, or Ruffnut? Or should I make an OC for her? And should Rocktooth like someone too? If so then who? There is a pole for Rue and Pm me or write a review on what you want for either of them. :) oh and what kind of dragon should Rue ride? Pm me your responses please! you guys rock!

Chapter 6: making friends, new emotions, and flying away.

Toothless's point of view…

I was just beginning to nod off that night when a familiar sound reached my ears. The shriek of Nadders, the roar of Monstrous Nightmares and the growl of Gronkles locked in combat. The battle cries of men sounded along with the dragons. Those where the sounds of dragons fighting Vikings. A sound I thought I would never hear again.  
Stormfly chittered nervously from her resting place. I gave, what I hoped was, a comforting churr.  
The doors opened and dragons of all color, size, and breed were tossed into the pit where Stormfly and I were being kept. Most where only unconscious but some had horrible cuts and slash marks along their bodies. All of them had a muzzle to prevent them from breathing fire. I wondered what the bad Vikings, the ones Hiccup called the Outcasts, where up to by collecting all these dragons.  
More dragons where cruelly shoved into the pit throughout the night. As the last dragon, a green Nightmare, was pushed in I overheard a couple of the Outcasts.  
"I don't get it. Why does Alvin want all these dragons anyway?" One asked. His companion smacked him upside the head.  
"Don't you remember anything? Alvin is gonna have that toothpick of a Dragon Conqueror conquer them, then we ride them to Berk and take over." He grumbled, obviously exasperated with his partner and his task of luging dragons into a pit. They left then, closing the doors behind them.  
Light filtered in through the hole in the ceiling. By that light I could make out the other dragons beginning to wake up. Many of the uninjured dragons helped their injured friends, family, and mates.  
One especially mean looking red Nightmare approached Stormfly and I.  
"Night fury do you know why we have been brought here?" He questioned me.  
"The Vikings of this island wish to conquer you and use you as weapons against our home island." I answered gesturing to Stormfly as I spoke. The Nightmare growled in anger.  
"As leader of this *blaze of dragons I shall not allow these humans to enslave us." He declared, his skin flaring a bit as he spoke.  
"My human companion could help us escape." I said carefully. This dragon obviously didn't like humans for he spat his reply.  
"A human companion? There can be no such thing. Obviously this human has enslaved you already."  
"He has not!" Stormfly growled angrily.  
"Stormfly I shall handle this." I said easily. I was trying hard to keep my own temper from flaring.  
"Oh yes let us hear the tale of this weak Night fury." The Nightmare growled mockingly.  
"The Night fury who slew the Red Death!" Stormfly snarled back. Many dragons had gathered around us now and all looked at me in disbelief. The Nightmare seemed taken aback.  
"I had heard tale of a night fury slaying the Red Death. But is it truly you?" He asked with a slight amount of awe in his voice.  
"Yes, now would you please hear me out and together we will be able to escape this place." I said in exasperation. He nodded and I them told my story.  
I told them how Hiccup had shot me down that faithful night, how he had the chance to kill me then and there in the woods but let me go instead, how he had befriended me, and even made me a new tail. I told them of how he and I had become as one being during our flights, how I had raced to protect him from danger in the arena, how Hiccup's father had used him to find the nest, and the ensuring battle with the Red Death. I told them how Hiccup's father had saved me and I in turn saved Hiccup. I told them many of our other adventures together with our other friends. When I finished my tale the Nightmare counseled with his advisors for a moment. He turned back to me and bowed his head.  
"Slayer of the horrid Red Death, it seems I have misjudged you. We shall aid you in whatever way we can." He said humbly.  
"Good, for now we rest, recover as well we can and wait for the right moment." I said nodding to the Nightmare. He returned my nod and went back to looking after his blaze. I tried to rest but my thoughts where plagued with one question… where is Hiccup?

Rue's point of view…

Hiccup and I had made it a good distance and where now waiting for Astrid to catch up. I was looking across the lake, my arms crossed in front of me. I still couldn't believe my own father wanted me gone. I'll admit he wasn't the nicest guy in the world but he was still my father. Dad had once been kind, or at least he hadn't treated me like I was nothing but an irritating tick, but when mom died… Things never had been quite the same after mom had died. The day after she had died father's eyes had never held the look they once had. His eyes had turned unfeeling, as cold as garnet. He was never around the house either, always off doing what he does best Rocktooth had taken over caring for me.  
"Rue?" Hiccup's voice suddenly broke my trail of thought.  
"Hmm what?" I asked turning to face him. I hadn't noticed how close he had gotten to to me. He and I where so close I could feel his breath on my face. And it smelled nice too, unlike most Viking breath. I looked up into his kind green eyes and felt a small twinge in my heart. Could I be, was I falling in love with Hiccup Haddock, son of my father's sworn rival?  
"I just wanted to let you know… well… um how do I put this… that I've been where you are now." He said gently after stumbling over his words a bit.  
"Really?" I asked simply, my head dizzy with how close he was and this new feeling swelling in my heart.  
"What I mean is that I know what it's like, to be a hiccup, to have a father that hates you, to feel like you just don't belong." He gently took my hand, his eyes boring into mine. My heart was beating faster than a gronkle's wings.  
"You do?" I asked. This was more than I had ever hoped for, he knew what my life was like, he was kind and didn't seem to care that I was a hiccup. Of course he was a hiccup to, but did that even matter?  
"Yes, and I'd like to ask you to come back to Berk with us." He said, his cute half smile quirking up the corner his mouth. I hadn't thought they would want me to come with them. Well then again I didn't have much of a choice. It was either go with them or hide here. Though hiding here wouldn't be so bad, it was my favorite place in the whole world after all, the only problems would be getting food, avoiding dragons, and praying father, or should I refer to him as Alvin now, wouldn't find me.  
If I went with Hiccup and Astrid I would have a place to hopefully call home.  
"But what about your father? Isn't fa-, I mean, Alvin his sworn rival? What would he think of me? Would he accept me?" I asked, searching his eyes for a response.

Hiccup's point of view…

Rue looked me in the eye, almost desperately, looking for an answer. I thought a while. What would dad think of Rue? He hadn't taken to Toothless to well when they had first met, but he had changed since then, hadn't he? Maybe if I explained it to him he would understand. No that wouldn't work, I tried explaining about Toothless and that ended up with him chain on a boat and almost killed. I could just picture poor little Rue locked in a cell, her blue eyes brimming with tears of hurt and betrayal. No! I wouldn't let that happen. I would find a way to convince dad that she wasn't like Alvin and the other Outcasts. But for now I would have to tell her the truth.  
"It would take a bit of time but I know he and the others will accept you." I said carefully.  
"Then I'll come with you." Rue said, smiled gratefully. She had a lovely smile, and she definitely didn't get it from her father that was for sure. I was so absorbed by Rue's smile that I didn't notice her leaning forwards a bit. I think she was about to kiss me when a voice broke through the air.

Astrid's point of view…

Since I hadn't followed Rue and Hiccup directly I had to rely on my tracking skills to find them. And when I did I saw Hiccup holding her hand and Rue seemed to be leaning forward for a kiss!  
"Am I interrupting something?" I nearly growled, standing akimbo and glaring fiercely at them.  
"Oh there you are Astrid. I was starting to get worried." Hiccup said releasing Rue's hand and walking over towards me.  
"Oh yeah real worried I see." I replied sarcastically, I was still kind of glaring at Rue over his shoulder. She seemed sad and disappointed because of my sudden appearance. Good.  
"Well we had better be continuing on, that is if you aren't tired Astrid." Rue said, wiping the sad look from her face.  
"No I'm fine, lead on." I said briskly.  
"Alright then." She replied continuing on a small path. I followed right behind her and Hiccup followed after me, a look of confusion on his face. As we hiked I kept thinking about what I had seen. It irked me to no end that Rue had tried to make a move on Hiccup. He was my boyfriend after all. She had no right to try and kiss him like that!  
After a while longer of walking and me searching on the inside Rue stopped us next to a rocky outcropping close to the lake.  
"We can take shelter here until nightfall. Once the sun sets we can sneak back to the village and free your dragons." She said walking up to a sum-what hidden cave.  
"Perfect." Hiccup nodded.  
"Whatever, is the water safe to drink?" I grumbled.  
"Yes, it's perfectly safe. In fact I'll go with you. I could use a drink." She said with a smile. How could she even say something like that! Didn't she realize that I would probably strangle her for nearly kissing Hiccup?  
"I think I'll stay here and keep a look out." Hiccup said.  
"Whatever." I grumbled and walked over to the lake.

Rue's point of view…

I followed Astrid to the lake and knelt down next to her and got a drink. I finished quickly and waited for Astrid to drink her fill.  
"A-hm," I said clearing my throat, "so Astrid I was… um… wondering. Do you… I mean to say… are you?"  
"Just spit it out already." She said exasperatedly. Her patients seemed to have left when she had caught up with Hiccup and I. In fact I noticed that she had been giving me such a glare that if she was Thor I would have been struck by lightning over a hundred times by now.  
"I was wondering if you like Hiccup?" I finally got out, "what I mean to ask is are you and Hiccup a couple?"  
"Depends on why you're asking?" She said, her glare softening into a look of slight curiosity.  
"I noticed how you seemed to be angry at me and well I couldn't really think of anything I had said that may have offended you then I thought that maybe it was something I had done. Then I remembered that you had walked in right I was about to kiss Hiccup." I said pausing to take a breath of air. I noticed Astrid was clenching her fist now and so I continued quickly, "And now I realize that I hadn't thought that you and he might be together and I didn't know so I thought it would be ok to give him a little kiss because well I got this weird feeling when I was standing with him and he was holding my hand, in comfort now that I realize it, and I've never been in love before so I didn't know if I was feeling love or if it was something else. And well I'm sorry. I should have asked you if you guys were together sooner cause now I've probably lost the only girl friend I've ever had." By this point I was tearing up and Astrid was looking at me with a look of shock etched on her face.

Astrid's point of view…

Once Rue was done explaining herself I relaxed greatly. Thor almighty, never been in love? I could feel my anger slowly being replaced with pity and something else. I couldn't quite place the other emotion but I think it may have been sisterly love towards Rue. Strange as it may be that was probably exactly it.  
"I had no idea someone could say so much in one breath." I finally said, cracking a smile. Rue looked up at me surprised as if she had been expecting a different reaction.  
"And yeah, Hiccup and I are a couple." I said.  
"Oh." She said simply. I could see a bit of heart break in her expression but she masked it well, although a small tear slid down her cheek.  
"But don't worry," I said kindly, gently wiping the tear from her cheek, "you'll find someone. And as for friends by this time next week you'll have so many friends you won't be able to count them." Rue smiled, she really did seem younger as her looks would suggest.  
"Now come on. Lets get back to Hiccup." I said standing up from the waters edge.  
"Ok." Rue said getting up on her own.

Hiccup's point of view…

Astrid and Rue where oddly chummy when they returned to the cave. Talking like… well, talking like a couple of girls. Personally I couldn't understand a word they were saying so I just minded my own business.  
We waited out the day and as the sun was starting to go down we left the lake.  
As we left Rue grabbed a handful of flowers and pressed them into a small book she had in a small pouch on her belt.  
"What are these flowers any way?" I asked curiously.  
"I don't really know. But it's nothing like dragons-bane." She said simply and hurried along.  
"Oh, good to know." I said after a moments pause.  
We made good time hiking down the mountain, it seemed we went faster going down than going up.  
When we reached the Outcast's village there wasn't a soul in sight… until we reached what the Outcasts called the stone barn. There was at least ten of the toughest Outcasts, minus Alvin, guarding the great metal doors. I could hear Stormfly and Toothless screeching inside.  
"Ok, we need to get you two to the barn," Rue said softly crouching down to draw in the dirt. She drew a quick layout of the barn. "This part," she said pointing to a small circle, "is a hole in the ceiling. You two should be able to enter the barn through it. The hole is too small for the dragons but you should be able to blast it bigger. While you two are doing that I'll distract the guards."  
"Great plan but what if they catch you?" I asked. This plan seemed risky to me and I didn't know if Rue was completely on our side.  
"Then you leave and go home." Rue said with a rueful smile. "Ready set go."  
With that Rue ran off before Astrid or I could say anything.

Rue's point of view…

"Ready set go." I said quickly before darting off. I was going to distract the guards yes, but I also had something to do first. I raced to my old home and silently crept inside. Rocktooth was out on patrol and, judging from the thunderous snoring, Alvin was asleep.  
From experience I knew that nothing could wake Alvin right now, nothing short of a dragon raid that is.  
"It's incredible how quickly I went from calling him father to just calling him Alvin." I thought inwardly. I snuck to my room and gathered up a few of my most precious possessions: my mother's favorite necklace, a small portrait of my family, a collapsible loom Rocktooth had created for me, my homemade paints and brushes, my dragon whistle, and the remains of my book that Alvin had shredded.  
I wrote a quick letter to Rocktooth telling him what Alvin had said about getting rid of me, not to worry, and that I had found someplace better to live. I hid this letter under his pillow and left the house.  
I ran back to the stone barn entrance, right up to the biggest guard, a man named Snout who I know hated me possibly the most, and kicked him in the shin. He and the others where so stunned by my actions that I had a good couple seconds head start. I raced around the village, fear empowering me to move as I never had before. I leaped over low stone fences, dashed around the central well, and made my way back to the barn, whooping and hollering like a mad woman the entire time. Snout managed to catch me just before I got to the barn. I clawed at his arms, kicked, thrashed and hissed at him, hoping he would think me truly mad and decide to lock me up in the barn.  
"Hey Grubbarf! Help me out here! She fights like a terrible terror!" Snout called to one of the other guards. Grubbarf seized my legs and together they carried me to the barn and threw me in. Of coarse I acted scared and shrieked at the them to let me out! After one extremely long scream I fell silent.  
I turned around to see Hiccup, Astrid, their freed dragon's, and a bunch of other dragons staring at me.  
"Where… wha?" I asked, baffled at how many dragons there where in the place. It clicked in my head at how they got their and all. What surprised me was that they weren't attacking Hiccup or Astrid. Hiccup and Astrid where at the head of the group, already astride their dragons.  
"No time to explain. We'll fill you in once we've busted out of hear."  
"Then what are we waiting for? Lets get out of here." I said. I hesitantly neared the dragons. The Nadder hissing at me a bit when I got to close to it.  
"Easy Stormfly." Astrid said stroking the Nadder.  
"Um, how are we gonna do this?" I asked.  
"Hop up behind Astrid or me, and hold on tight." Hiccup said from atop the Night fury.  
"Ok." I shrugged. I decided to go with Hiccup and his Night fury since Stormfly had hissed at me. The Night fury regarded me with a cold eye before allowing me to climb up. Before I could say a word Hiccup shouted "Fire!" And all the dragons fired their varying types of fire blasts at the hinges of the doors. A group of Gronkles bashed into the door and then we were off.  
I cried out as we soared into the air, hiding my face in Hiccup's vest. I think the Night fury chuckled at my actions but I wasn't sure. I managed to take a peak back at the island. I could see many Outcasts staring up at the escaping dragons with awe and dread. I saw Alvin shaking his fist up at as and could faintly hear his voice but I couldn't make out his words. I turned my head away from my home, my ex-home I should say, and towards the horizon.  
I couldn't take my eyes from the scene before me. The sun had fully risen and set the sea alight with blazing sparkles across its surface, dragons that weren't helping their injured companions where swooping and diving in the air with so much happiness I couldn't help but laugh. As I watched it I felt a new sense of hope fill me. Hope for new friends, a new home, a new future.

*Blaze= my idea for what a group of dragons are called.


	7. Chapter 7

An outcast among Outcasts ch 7

Wahoo to all you guys who reviewed favorited or new followers!

Thank u so much!

Ok so I got Ruffnut and Tuffnut confused, sorry about that. Anyway I'm still unsure on who will be with who and I still need help picking out a dragon for Rue. PLEASE VOTE! I NEED SOME HELP OR ELSE IT MAY TAKE EVEN LONGER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME OUT! So please vote on my pole, review and let me know what you guys think. Thank you!

Chapter 7: New friends

Hiccup's point of view…

It felt good to be back riding Toothless once more. And he seemed just as happy to be back with me as I was with him.

Rue had gotten into flying faster than some Vikings I know, my dad mainly, and was humming some strange tune as she watched the sea role by.

The blaze of dragons we had helped rescue where still swarming around us. A big red Monstrous Nightmare was flying close to Toothless and they seemed to be chatting away in dragon tongue.

"So Hiccup, you still haven't told me what was going on with all these dragons and you." Rue said from behind me.

"Well, once you had ran off, Astrid and I found that hole in the ceiling you had told us about. We slid down the rope we had and found our dragons and this group. I got Toothless's muzzle off quickly but then something rammed me from the side. That Nightmare over there," I gestured to the one chatting with Toothless, "tried to attack me. He would have been ripped me to shreds if Toothless hasn't stepped in. I guess he said something because the Nightmare calmed down and let me get his muzzle off. Once I had done that he started taking the muzzles off the other dragons, and when one dragon got its muzzle taken off it turned to its neighbor and helped it. It was incredible how they helped each other. After that we just waited for you." I filled her in.

"Wow. That's incredible! I had no idea dragon's could care, especially Nightmares." She said the last part softly.

"My first friend happens to be Toothless here." I said, patting his head gently. He hurred at my touch and went back to chatting with the Nightmare.

"Really? Why? How?" She asked curiously. So I told her the story of how I met Toothless. By the time I was finished we could see Berk in the distance.

"That was an incredible story Hiccup." Was all that Rue said then she had grown quiet as we got closer to the island. I wondered what was bothering her but my wondering was put on hold as we soared over the docks.

"It's Hiccup!", "And Astrid!", "They're ok!" "And there are more dragons." Many Vikings shouted and cheered as we flew over them. Rue's grip tightened around my waist. She was nervous, possibly terrified, that much I could tell.

We landed in the big clearing in front of the great hall.

"Hiccup!" My dad shouted, walking, almost running to my side.

"Dad!" I called back, dismounting off Toothless.

"I'm so glad you and Astrid are safe. We've been scouring the island looking for you," He said after pulling me into a quick bone crushing hug, "we found a satchel with the Outcast crest on it this morning and where preparing a rescue party but I'm glad to see that won't be needed."

"Alvin is no match for your brains, aye Hiccup?" Gobber asked coming up behind dad.

"I wouldn't have been able to escape if it wasn't for Astrid and our new friend." I said gesturing to Astrid and Rue.

"Oy? New friend?" Gobber said, turning his head to look at Rue, who hadn't budged off of Toothless. Toothless was starting to get annoyed with her, so he arched his back. Rue yelped a bit as she slid off of Toothless's back, down his tail and ended up standing right in front of my dad.

Rue's point of view…

I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe. After all the stories I had heard about the ruthless ruler of Berk, the merciless chief of the Hooligan tribe, well you would be scared witless too!

"Dad this is Rue." Hiccup said from my side. I just stood there looking up at him. He was large and intimidating, with a big red brown beard and mustache. He had green eyes like Hiccup, his stance was one of confidence and a slight edge of unease. He leaned down so we were face to face, a serious intense look on his face as he studied me. He seemed to be trying to see right into my soul.

"If it hadn't been for her, escaping Outcast Island would have been much more difficult." Hiccup continued.

"Well then, I guess I should be thanking you, Rue was it?." He said standing back up and smiling down at me, extending his hand warmly. "I'm Stoick, chief of the Hooligan tribe. This is my right hand man, Gobber. I welcome you to Berk." I relaxed and bowed a bit before shaking Stoick's hand.

"I'm Rueday, but my friends call me Rue." I said as I shook his hand.

"Interesting name," Gobber mused, "you look familiar? Have I seen you before?"

Unless he was linking my skin, hair and eye coloring to my father than I don't think he has ever seen me.

"I don't think so. I've been on Outcast island all my life." I said trying to act nonchalant before I realized my slip up.

"Really? And how did you end up there?" Stoick questioned.

"Um, well… " I stuttered.

"She was brought there as a servant from one of Alvin's raids." Astrid put in, she had come up behind me while we where talking and heard the last bit of the conversation.

"Ya. That's right. I was taken as a baby along with my mother to be servants for the Outcasts." As I said those words I couldn't help but think they were mostly true. Alvin had treated me more like a servant than a daughter. Not to mention he did kidnap my mother during a raid. It hadn't been a real kidnapping. My mother had battled Alvin when he tried to raid her island. Mother always said that when their eyes had locked a spark had ignited a fire in their hearts. They had planned her "kidnapping" during a mock sword fight, since both had known that her father, the chief of the tribe, would never let them be together. Alvin had pretended to knock her out and brought her back to Outcast island.

Toothless gave a sympathetic growl, as if the dragon could read my thoughts. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

"I see. Well you are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Stoick said, a soft look entering his eyes.

"Thank you." I said with another bow.

Astrid's point of view…

I sighed with relief. Rue would have been locked in jail if anyone knew that she was Alvin the Treacherous's daughter.

"Oh, Hiccup. Um just what are we going to do with all these new dragons? And on that note where'd they all come from?" Gobber asked Hiccup.

"Well, if the leader will allow it, we could help treat the wounded ones and if they want they could stay." Hiccup replied.

"As to where they come from, Alvin seems to be trying to build an army. He doesn't appear to be having any luck so far." I said moving next to Hiccup.

"Exactly." Hiccup confirmed.

"This is troubling news. Gobber tend to the injured dragons, Hiccup why don't you show Rue around." Stoick said then leaned down and whispered something in Hiccup's ear. I caught a brief bit that sounded like "remember Heather" and "be careful". Before Hiccup could respond to Stoick Fishlegs interrupted, flying in on Meatlug.

"Thank Odin you guys are back. Hiccup I need to discus operation changewing with you. And Astrid, your family wants to see you." Fishlegs told us.

"Alright I guess I'm off then." I said with a shrug, even though inside I was anxious to get home.

"I'll meet you guys at the academy later. See you later Rue." I said as I walked away. Rue's eyes showed that she was a bit wary and scared of this new place but she returned my wave with a smile. I turned my back to them and raced home. I may not show it on the outside much but I love hanging out with my parents. Although my older sister bugs me about when I'm going to get a boyfriend a lot. Hiccup and I are technically boyfriend and girlfriend it's just he has never really made it official. She is dating Ruffnut and Tuffnut's older cousin, Noric the Noble. He's muscular with blond hair, much like the twins, and brown eyes. Don't get me wrong he's handsome and all but he's usually hunting or trying to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous, not to mention his ego is bigger than Snotlout's. Needless to say, I don't like him that much.

And the gods must not like me very much at the moment because who should I meet but the very man I dislike.

"Hey there Astrid. Where've you been?" Noric asked in his annoying but deep voice.

"Outcast Island." I stated bluntly then put on a burst of speed.

"What! No way? How in the world did you end up there?" He questioned me as he ran along beside me.

"Long story short, Hiccup and I where captured by Alvin the Treacherous, we escaped and now we're back here." I told him.

"Wow, you know if I had been there then you two would have never been captured by Alvin in the first place. I would have beat up every Outcast, with my face!" He boasted, flexing his muscles as he paused to strike a pose.

I took this opportunity to leave Noric behind and make it the rest of the way to my home. I rushed through the door and right into my dad.

"Oomph! Good to see you too Astrid." He chuckled. I just wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Oh thank Odin your home." My mom said as she came into the room, joining the embrace, "your father and I have been worried sick. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom." I responded with a bit of a sarcastic eye roll.

"Hey don't I get a hug too?" Valhirin asked from behind me.

"Val!" I exclaimed happily as I turned around and gave my older sister a hug. She looked like me except mer hair was longer and she didn't have bangs hanging in her face.

"I'm so glad your back." Val said.

"Me too." I said contentedly.

Oh Thor, how I had missed my family.

Hiccup's point of view…

After Astrid had left I turned my attention to Rue.

"Well let's go." I said hopping up on Toothless. Rue took this as an invitation to hop up behind me, placing her arms around my torso once more.

"Where are we going?" She asked as we took off, following Fishlegs who had already taken off towards the academy.

"The dragon academy." I said over my shoulder.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to come along?" She asked hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked curiously.

"It's just that… well… I'm a little skittish around… certain dragons." She fumbled for words.

Before I could ask her what she meant by that we arrived at the academy. Tuffnut seemed to be setting up a new training dummy while Ruffnut was feeding Barf and Blech. Snotlout seemed to just be taking a nap on one of the barrels used to keep training supplies until Hookfang shoved him off it. Startled, Snotlout was so busy getting after Hookfang that he didn't notice me, Toothless and Rue until we were a foot behind him. When he finally did notice he let out a very unviking like scream of surprise. Once calmed down he simply glared at me before turning away.

"Oh great Hiccup's back," Snotlout grumbled "so much for me becoming the new leader of the academy."

I ignored him and hopped off of Toothless's back, Rue staying about five feet behind me.

"Hey guys, I would like you to meet…" I began but was cut off by Ruffnut.

"Where've you been and where's Astrid?" She asked.

"She's at home, talking to her folks I think." I managed before Tuffnut butted in.

"That still doesn't answer the question. Personally, I thought Toothless had finally eaten you." Tuffnut said. We just gave him a weird look and then the others turned their attention back to me.

"Eh, no. We…" I was interrupted again by a sudden ear piercing scream. We all turned our heads to see that Hookfang had cornered Rue against one of the academy walls. She was looking at the Nightmare as if… well… as if it was her living nightmare, her eyes so wide and wild that you could see the whites of them.

"Snotlout get a hold of your dragon." I shouted at him.

"Oh come on, Hookfang would never hurt a fly." Snot said with a dismissing wave of his hand. At that moment Hookfang ignited. I didn't even bother with a comment as I ran past Snotlout. I carefully stepped between Rue and Hookfang.

"Down Hookfang, easy now." I soothed the dragon while putting my hand in front of his snout. He slowly calmed down and cooled off. He gave Rue a glare only a dragon could give before flying over to Snotlout and standing almost protectively behind him.

"Ok that was weird." I said as I turned to face Rue and asked, "You ok?"

"Much better now anyway." She said in a shaky voice.

"So is that what you meant by kind of skittish around certain dragons?"

"Yeah, just Monstrous Nightmares though." She admitted sheepishly

"Why?" I asked.

Before she could respond Fishlegs interrupted. It seemed the group was very into interrupting people today.

"Hiccup who's this?" He asked me, his tone a bit edgy. I turned to see the others all staring, almost glaring, at Rue. She responded to this by lolling down at her hands in a shy manner.

"This is Rue. She helped Astrid and me escape Outcast Island. That's where we've been. Thank you for finally letting me finish before…" I explained until I was yet again interrupted by the gang.

"You where at Outcast Island again!" Fishlegs shouted wide eyed.

"That Alvin just isn't getting the message yet is he?" Ruffnut grumbled.

"Maybe we should go over there and pound it into his head." Tuffnut said with an mischievous smile.

"You know for once I agree with Tuffnut." Snotlout said leaning against Hookfang with his arms folded in front of him. Ruffnut walked up to Rue, who was a good couple inches shorter than her, and looked her right in the eye.

"So what's your story?" She asked looking at her suspiciously.

"My mother and I where taken by Alvin during one of his raids when I was a baby. I became one of his servants when I was old enough to work." She lied a bit hesitantly, she was shaking a bit and looked about ready to pass out.. Ruffnut studied her a moment longer before loosening her scowl into a smile. She placed her hand on Rue's shoulder to steady her before turning back to the others.

"Well are you just going to stand there like statues or are you going to come meet our new friend?" She asked before turning her back to Rue, who had calmed down considerably.

"I'm Ruffnut," she said, "but you can call me Ruff." The others had gathered around by now and began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Fishlegs."

"Tuffnut."

"Snotlout, but you can call me handsome if you want." Snotlout said with a wink.

This caused Rue to giggle a bit.

"I'm Rueday, but I prefer Rue." She said with a small smile.

Rue's point of view…

"What was Hookfang freaking out about anyway?" Tuffnut voiced the question that was probably on all of their minds. I mentally cringed at the memories of my mother being killed by one of the very same breed of dragons that had just confronted me.

This dragon hadn't killed me though, all it did before nearly killing me was give me a curious sniff. I could still feel the heat from it on my skin and the intensity of its eyes as it stared at me. I was still freaking out a little on the inside from what had happened but now that the others had seemed to accept me I was calming down.

"When I was a little girl my mom would help whenever the dragons raided. During one of the raids she was… killed… by a Monstrous Nightmare." I said as calmly as possible. I was actually fighting back tears and I was actually winning, until one slipped past.

"Sorry I asked." Tuffnut said softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your mom was killed by a dragon and so now let me guess, you've been terrified of them since. Hence the little freak out with Hookfang." Snotlout asked/stated.

"Sorta." I said looking down at my feet.

"Well we're going to change that." Fishlegs said cheerfully.

"What?" I asked in pure bafflement. Did this guy just not hear what I said?

"We'll start with the small dragons and work our way up until you aren't scared anymore." Fishlegs smiled at me. He was a very interesting person this Fishlegs, and yet he seemed very sweet and trusting.

"Each one if us can teach you about them too," Fishlegs went on brainstorming, "Ruff and Tuff can handle the Zippleback, I'll handle the Gronkle, Astrid can manage the Nadder, and Snotlout can take care of the Monsterous Nightmare."

"What about me?" Hiccup questioned.

"You can do the Terrible Terror and Toothless." Fishlegs added. The others seemed to be getting into the idea. I on the other hand was freaking out again.

In fact I was freaking out so much that I passed out from hyperventilating.

Hookfang's point of view…

I glared as Toothless carried away the new human.

"Good riddance." I growled as I walked off in a huff.

"What was that all about." Meatlug asked as she waddled up next to me.

"This one just doesn't sit right with me. She smells like an Outcast." I grumbled.

"Well incase you didn't hear she was a servent there." Barf commented coming up along my other side.

"The last new human nearly got us all killed." I hissed.

"True but she was only doing it to save her parents." Bleck remarked.

"Whatever, my point is that I don't trust this one. There's just something familiar about her that I don't like." I huffed in exasperation.

"I agree with Hookfang. We should be careful about this new human. At least until she has properly earned our trust." Meatlug nodded.

"At least someone here has more sense than Snotlout." I chuckled.

"Why do you always give him such a hard time anyway?" Bleck asked tilting his head curiously.

"Because its fun to mess with him." I hurred happily.

"Whatever." Barf said with an eye roll. The other dragons wandered off and I was soon alone.

I flew home around sunset after a bit of hunting to find Snotlout had left me a basket of cod, my favorite! Snotlout may not be a very good trainer but he is a great friend. And with that thought I gulped down the last fish and settled down for the night. Before I drifted off I thought back to that girl, Rue was what I think her name was, she just seemed so familiar but I couldn't place my claw on it. "Oh well." I grumbled before tuning over and falling into a deep sleep.

Ok lame ending I know but it was the best I could come up with. Review and vote please!


	8. Chapter 8

An outcast among Outcasts ch 8

Thank you for the continued support of this story. Sorry it took so long with this chapter. I still need help picking out a dragon for Rue! Please either PM me or vote on my poll! Please help! Special shout out to Nightshade1712 for their OC, Akiran, who will be appearing in this chapter! Read review and enjoy! :D

Chapter 8: a new arrival

Rue woke up to sound of a fire crackling pleasantly and the smell of roasting fish. She opened her eyes to see that she was in a large spacious home with two floors. She was currently laying on the floor with a blanket draped over her.  
"Oh good, you're awake." Stoick said as he came downstairs. I hurriedly stood up and bowed.  
"There's no need for that here." The large Viking chuckled, "I heard you had quite a fright yesterday with Hookfang. Might I ask how it happened?"  
"I guess I still smell like Outcasts and he decided to attack me." She shrugged. Toothless leaped downstairs and ended their conversation.  
"Good morning Toothless." Rue smiled as she gently scratched the dragon under his chin. He let out a rumbling growl and leaned into her hand, causing her to giggle.  
"He seems to like you. Now we didn't have that much time to talk yesterday and I was wondering if you could tell me about how you met Hiccup?" Stoick inquired, turning the fish that was currently roasting over the fire.  
"Um… As Hiccup and Astrid have told you, I was one of Alvin's servants. He put me in charge of taking care if them and their dragons. He didn't think I would betray him and help them escape." She explained watching the flames dance in the fire pit.  
"Interesting, and what caused you to want to betray Alvin in the first place?" He asked as he sat down next to her. Toothless layed down on the floor close to their feet and next to the fire.  
"Alvin hated me, even when I was just a kid he would always give me the hardest tasks he could. I was never liked by any of the other Outcasts either. Even though I was just a servant I always felt out of place there, like I didn't belong. So when Hiccup said I could come with them if I helped them escape and that I would actually be accepted here, well it sounded like a better life than what I was already living." She smiled sheepishly up at Stoick.  
"Hmm." Stoick nodded lost in thought. Hiccup finally made an apperiance.  
"Morning dad, morning Rue, is breakfast ready?" He said with a smile. Toothless perked his head up at the word "breakfast".  
"It should be done now." Stoick said standing up and taking the fish off the fire. Hiccup set up a place for Toothless to eat then set the table for the test of them. Rue helped a bit by going out to the well and drawing a bucket of water. When she got back the fish were laid out and ready to be eaten.  
"You're faster than Hiccup at drawing water I'll give you that much." Stoick laughed.  
"Hey!" Hiccup exclaimed giving his father a small nudge. Stoick gave him a small shove back causing Hiccup to nearly fall over. Toothless let out a laugh and even Rue laughed at the father son exchange. She smiled as she sat down but it faltered a bit as she remembered Rocktooth doing stuff like that with her.  
"Well what are your plans today?" Stoick asked Hiccup.  
"We're going to try to help Rue get over her fear of dragons." He answered around a mouthful of fish.  
"Hmm. Alright, I'll be meeting with Gobber to discuss some things in the great hall today. I aught to be back around supper time." He said as he got up to leave.  
"Ok dad." Hiccup said with a nod. Stoick left and Hiccup, Rue, and Toothless finished their meal in silence.  
"I think your dad suspects something." Rue mumbled as she helped him clear the table.  
"Could be, what was he talking to you about this morning?" Hiccup asked.  
"About how I met you and why I betrayed Alvin." She answered simply.  
"Oh. Well the others are probably waiting on us by now." Hiccup changed the subject. Sure enough, there was a knock at the door and Astrid came in.  
"You two ready yet?" She asked playfully punching Hiccup's arm.  
"Yep lets go!" He said smiling at his unofficial girlfriend. He quickly saddled Toothless and then they were off.  
They flew quickly to the academy to find everyone else waiting.  
"Ok where do we start?" Hiccup said clapping his hands together.  
"Oh oh! Let me start!" Fishlegs said enthusiastically waving his hand.  
"Ok go for it Fish." Hiccup nodded.  
"If you would follow me Rue." Fishlegs said with a wave if his hand.  
"Um… I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Rue mumbled as she followed Fishlegs.  
"Don't worry Meatlug is as gentle as they come. Now first things first you need to show Meatlug you trust her." Fishlegs demonstrated this by holding out his hand to Meatlug. She quickly leaned her nose into his palm.  
"See it easy. Now you try." Fishlegs said stepping aside. Rue hesitantly stepped forward and held out her shaking hand., turning her head away in fear as the Gronkle approached her. Meatlug cautiously sniffed her hand before gently pressing her nose against her palm.  
"Wow." Rue breathed as she looked up at the rough feeling of Gronkle skin met her slightly rough hand.  
"Very nice. Now for a test flight." Fishlegs pushed Rue to Meatlug's side and up onto the dragon. Rue tried to move but she was paralyzed with fear.  
"Relax, the others will be flying under you incase you fall. Go on Meatlug." Fishlegs urged the dragon to fly.  
"Wait what?" Rue exclaimed as she tried to get down. To late, Meatlug took off.  
"Are you sure this was a good idea Fish?" Hiccup asked as Fishlegs hopped on Toothless.  
"Yeah, you said she rode Toothless before," Fish said, " so she should be just fine riding Meatlug by herself."  
"She was riding behind me on Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed.  
"Uh oh." Fish said.  
"Everyone, we need to get Rue off Meatlug." Hiccup ordered as they took off after the runaway Gronkle.

As the dragon riders went after their friend a boat was coming into port. On board was a well tanned man and boy.  
"Trader Yohan!" Was shouted along the docks and along the cliffs as the boat sailed in.  
"Yohan, if it would be alright, I'd like to… um… find my parents." The boy said as he ran his hand through his already messy dark brow hair.  
"Sure lad. I can manage by myself for a bit. I think I'll be staying here for a while anyhow, my boat needs some repairs." Yohan said and gave the boy a pat on the shoulder.  
"Thank you Yohan." The boy said and jumped off the boat and onto the dock.  
"Akiran," Gobber asked in bewilderment, "is that you? I thought that Zippleback had gobbled you up when it carried you off when you were just a kid."  
"Hey Gobber. Nope, it dropped me in the sea. Yohan fished me out, I've been sailin' with him ever since." The boy said with a smile.  
"Well I'm sure your parents will be glad to see you." Gobber said giving Akiran a pat on the back.  
"Yeah," Akiran sighed, he suddenly looked up in the air to see a Gronkle come whizzing by, followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Nadder, a Zippleback, and a Nightfury.  
"What in the name of Thor?" Gobber said in wonder, he turned to look at Akiran but the boy was gone. Gobber shrugged but suddenly turned his attention back to the Gronkle as it whizzed by again, this time a human shriek was heard from it.  
Gobber watched stunned as the Gronkle flipped and something fell off its back. The Nightfury, which was clearly Toothless identified by his red tail fin, tried to fly under what now seemed to be a human girl, when another Nightfury cane up underneath her and caught her just in the nick of time.  
Rue was too scared to even scream as she fell. Squeezing her eyes shut, she prayed that one of the dragon riders would catch her before she hit the ground or even worse the sea, she didn't know how to swim. She was sure she was about to become a red mark on the ground when she felt herself land on something scaly and get the breath knocked out of her. She felt a warm arm grab around her waist as whoever had rescued her directed their dragon down to the ground.  
"Are you alright?" A boy's voice asked her after they had landed. Rue was still fighting to regain her breath so he lifted her off the dragon and onto the ground, which was soft and felt like sand, and backed away a bit.  
"I'm… fine." She finally managed to gasp as she opened her eyes, and what she saw made her eyes grow huge. In front of her was a Nightfury with a white underbelly and a boy with messy dark brown hair, almost similar to Hiccup's. The boy turned to the Nightfury and gave it a scratch on the head.  
"Good job Nightshade. Now you'd better go." He whispered to the dragon. But before it could take off Hiccup and the others arrived and made a half circle around it, trapping it between them and the sea.  
"You ok Rue?" Hiccup called over to her.  
"I'm alright." Rue called back as she stood up and moved toward where Astrid had landed.  
"Who are you?" Tuffnut asked as they all watched the newcomer for any signs of aggression or hostility.  
"And where did you get a Nightfury?" Ruffnut followed up.  
"I'm surprised none of you recognize me, especially you Hiccup or you Snotlout." The bay laughed nonchalantly.  
"How do you know my name?" Hiccup asked.  
"Simple, because I'm your cousin, Akiran." Akiran smirked.  
"Akiran?! They told me you were gone forever." Hiccup said hopping off of Toothless and walking over to him, he stumbled a bit as his prosthetic legs got stuck a little in the sand. Nightshade growled slightly but stopped as Akiran am walked forward too and exchanged a brotherly hug with Hiccup. Everyone relaxed and got off their own dragons and gathered around the new comer.  
"I remember you now, you were that weird kid that would always try to go dragon watching." Tuffnut chuckled, earning a hard jab in the gut from Ruffnut.  
"Yeah that was me. Now, lets see if I remember all of your names." He said as he looked at all of them in turn. "Fishlegs," he said pointing at each teen in turn," Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Hiccup and Astrid," he stopped at Rue,  
"I'm sorry, but what was your name?"  
"Rue." She said while shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Rue, very interesting name." He said as he looked at her.  
"So Akiran, where have you been all these years?" Fishlegs asked.  
"I'll answer that if you answer this, when did you learn to ride dragons? I thought we where still enemies with them." Akiran said as he looked at all the dragons, who had gathered around behind their riders.  
"We were, until Hiccup trained them." Fishlegs continued on to tell the story of how Hiccup came to be a dragon trainer.  
"Awesome, I knew you'd do something incredible someday Hiccup." Akiran said as he high fived his cousin.  
"So, about your Nightfury? Ruffnut hinted that they were all eager to hear his story now.  
"Well, you guys remember how I'm so fascinated with dragons right? I was out at sunset one day watching a family of Zipplebacks when one swooped down on me from behind and carried me out to sea…"  
*Flashback*  
A young, not as tan, Akiran crept out of his house and over to his favorite dragon watching spot, a cliff close to his home that overlooks the sea. The sun was going down, casting golden and scarlet rays across the water. Akiran watched carefully and closely for the first signs of dragons.  
A family of zipplebacks flew up and landed on the beach below the cliff. There was a large orange zippleback, a smaller purple one, and a couple of green dragonlings.  
Akiran could tell they were a family because the two young green zipplebacks would start play fighting, which would turn into a real fight, and then the purple adult zippleback would break up the fighting. The dragonlings stopped and got distracted by something shiny a little ways away on the beach. The orange zippleback back gave a roar and took off, leaving the purple one to watch the dragonlings. Akiran thought the little dragons were really cool and sorta cute. He shuddered at the thought of his larger cousin, Snotlout, making fun of him if he ever heard him say "cute" and "dragon" in the same sentence.  
He stayed put for a long while just watching the zippleback family as they played. After a while Akiran began to wonder where the orange zippleback was when he felt a breath on the back of his neck. He turned quickly to see two pairs of green eyes staring at him. The zippleback reared its heads back and gave a mighty roar!  
Akiran scrambled to get away from the beast but he was trapped between it and the cliff. The dragon's roar had alerted his parents and the rest of the village to the dragon's presence. Akiran's father had grabbed his battle ax and was charging the beast from behind, giving a roar of his own. The dragon turned one head towards him and gave an angry screech. It quickly took off, but not before biting the back of Akiran's shirt and flying off with him. Since Akiran was a skinny hiccup of a boy he was easy to carry.  
"Akiran!" His father called after him, throwing the ax in a desperate attempt to save his only child. The ax flew through the air, turning end over end as it sailed toward the dragon. For the briefest moment it seemed that the ax would slice the zippleback's wing, but it only nicked it, tearing the thin membrane of the wing.  
"Dad!" Akiran cried from fear as the dragon flew farther and farther away from his home. Akiran thrashed around trying to get loose from the dragons jaws but his shirt just wouldn't rip.  
In a few moments the island of Berk vanished from view and the sight of great storm clouds formed in the distance. The dragon, now joined by its family, was flying straight into the storm. Akiran struggled anew as thunder shook the air. A bolt of lightning race past him and the dragon, so close he could feel the heat of it. Both of the zippleback's heads roared from shock, but upon opening it's mouth Akiran was freed and quickly began to plummet to the sea. Eyes wide, he didn't have time to even scream as he hit the ice cold water. Akiran struggled to the surface, coughing up water only to be tossed back under again and again by the waves and the wind. He finally managed to keep his head above water with the help of some drift wood, but he knew that if he didn't get to a more stable position he would drowned for sure. He kicked his legs but the cold water had made his clothes heavy, and he could feel the heat leaving his body.  
"Odin, help me." He murmured as he fought to maintain his grip on the wood and consciousness. As his vision started to fade to black, he could have sworn he saw a blur of white coming towards him. "Please don't let that be lightening." Was his last conscious thought before he allowed the darkness to close in around him.  
He could barely make out the feeling if something seemingly sharp gently lifting him up out of the water by his arms, then he felt a rush of air. He managed to open his eyes to see a black and white form flying above him. He was to exhausted to try to talk so he let the creature carry him. The storm had lessened and the light if the moon could barely be seen through the clouds. Akiran thought he saw a boat floating on the now calm waves. The beast carried him down and gently laid him on the deck. Akiran shivered in the cold night air until something warm laid down next to him, using what he presumed to be a wing to cover him.  
A calming, almost musical hurr filled the air and he drifted off to sleep.  
Akiran was awakened the next morning by a surprised yelp. He liked over to see the familiar face of Trader Yohan who was staring down a black dragon with a white underbelly.  
"Akiran? What in blazes are you doing on my ship? Never mind that now, toss me the sword over there to your left." Yohan's voice was a mixture of confusion and panic. The dragon turned towards him and gave a soft hurr.  
"It's ok Trader Yohan. I don't think this dragon is going to hurt us, infancy I think it saved me." He said slowly as he looked into its grey-blue eyes.  
Tarder Yohan was astonished, "Save you? This is a nightfury, you're talking about! The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! Why would it save you?"  
Akiran was troubled by this thought but then he simply shrugged and replied, "Perhaps it isn't as cruel as people have imagined them to be."  
The dragon seemed to nod, sensing its job was, done it took off and flew out of sight.  
*End flashback*  
"Yohan allowed me to stay on the ship, in exchange that I help him. Nightshade came back every night and we eventually formed a bond. Since Berk was still at war with the dragons I decided to stay with Yohan so I could be near my new friend too." Akiran finished explaining to the slightly astonished group.  
"So that's why you've been gone all these years?" Hiccup breathed, stunned.  
Akiran nodded, "You could say that. Another thing is, well, I loved working on Yohan's ship and being on the sea so much it basically became my second home."  
"Where were you when Yohan would come to trade here?" Fishlegs questioned.  
"Hidden on a small island just off shore, and I was actually doing business on another island when the whole smothering smoke dragon incessant took place." Akiran said stretching his arms behind his back, "If that's all your questions I'd like to go see my parents now, but I would love to hang out with you guys later."  
"Ok then, see you later." Hiccup said, still in a bit of shock as Akiran hopped onto Nightshade's back.  
Before he left he turned to look back at Rue.  
"Good luck with your flying lessons." He said with a wink and a smile.  
"Thanks." She said timidly hiding her face, which was blushing slightly, with her hair. Nightshade grumbled and took off before Akiran could say another word. Rue watched in a bit of a daze as they soared away along the cliff line, her heart had never beat so fast in her life.

"Hey what was that for?" Akiran complained to Nightshade. The dragon rumbled low in his throat.  
"Is that suppose to be dragon advice for romance or something?" He joked scratching Nightshade's neck. The dragon huffed and nodded his head.  
"Whatever, lets just go home." Akiran grumbled and focused on directing Nightshade. It wasn't long before he spotted his childhood home. They landed and Akiran approached the front door. He gave a somewhat timid knock and heard a growl from inside.  
"Down, Firespit, down girl." A familiar voice called from inside. The door opened to show a well built Viking woman holding an orange terrible terror away from the door with her leg.  
"Hello mom." Akiran said with a smile.  
"A…Akiran? Is it really you?" She asked, her eyes already brimming with tears. She gently reached out a hand and stroked her little boy's face, the little terror slipping past her leg to briefly sniff the boy and then continue on towards Nightshade.  
"Yeah, it's me mom." He said before she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.  
"Oh, my darling boy is back! Aron! Aron, Akiran is home!" She called back into the house. Moments later Aron, Akiran's father, appeared behind his wife.  
"Akiran you really are home!" Aron exclaimed joining in on the hug briefly.  
"We missed you so much!" His mom cried.  
"I missed you too, but I think you're crushing my lungs." Akiran managed.  
"Give the boy some air Helen." Aron laughed, giving Akiran a pat on the back once he was released. A slight hiss caught their attention and they turned to see Spitfire trying to look threatening, with her wings spread out and hissing menacingly, and Nightshade, sitting up, rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"A Nightfury!" His mother gasped.  
"Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet my friend, Nightshade." Akiran stepped away from his parents and placed a hand on Nightshade's shoulder, "Nightshade, meet my parents."  
Nightshade bowed his head in a respective manner. Spitfire growled and Nightshade just swished his tail in front of her. After another moment Spitfire began to purr and playfully chase his tail.  
"Akiran, you definitely have some explaining to do." His father scowled a bit, but couldn't hide the smile trying to creep onto his face.  
"Yeah, I kinda do." Akiran chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. With that the reunited family turned to enter the house.  
Nightshade growled and Akiran turned around.  
"Go ahead. I'll see you later." He said with a farewell wave to his friend. Nightshade took off and Spitfire followed Akiran into the house, purring happily at his side.


	9. Chapter 9

Note to readers.

Sorry this isn't a chapter just a note to you my amazing story followers! I need help for the next chapter. I would like to write about how Rue gets her dragon. But I still need to pick a dragon for her! So if you you would be so kind as to either A.) vote in the poll I made. B.) review me an answer or C.) send me a PM. As the little green men in toy story say "You saved our lives, we are eternally grateful." only for this it would be more like "you saved my story, I am eternally grateful."not to be confused with "I am Indigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die." So please vote or something cause that will help me get the next chapter out faster! THANK YOU!


	10. Chapter 10

An outcast among Outcasts ch 9

Sorry I didn't get this written up faster, school is murder and I only got time because I got sick.

On the positive side I finally got a dragon picked. If it isn't the one you wanted I'm sorry but I went with majority vote. And I do have some ideas to include the dragons that didn't make it. ;) Anyway here's the story.

Chapter 9: a dragon for Rue.

Akiran walked along the streets of Berk. Everything was the same and yet very different. For one thing many of the kids that had been babies when he left had grown so much he barely recognized them. Another thing would be the dragons roaming the streets. Most dragons he didn't mind, but when a zippleback snuck up behind him and gave a playful nudge, he couldn't help but give a yelp of shock.

"You alright there lad?" A Viking who had been passing by asked.

"Yeah, just a but startled that's all." Akiran answered and kept walking.

He headed for the killing arena, well now the dragon academy, to try and catch his friends. They where flying above the academy, he suppressed a shudder when he spotted the Zippleback.

It appeared Rue was learning to navigate the Nadder now. She seemed to be doing ok until the Nadder gave a small start and went into a dive. Akiran gasped but relaxed as a yell of happiness came from Rue. The Nadder landed gracefully and Rue hopped down, giving the dragon a scratch under its jaw.

"Thank you for the ride Stormfly." She said softly to the creature. Stormfly replied with a happy chir.

"Nicely done Rue." Hiccup said landing next to them. He and Astrid dismounted from Toothless, the others still landing dismounted too.

"Thanks. So I guess that only leaves the… gulp… Monsterous Nightmare." She said hesitantly.

"Wahoo my turn!" Snotlout cheered, then quickly clearing his throat he took on a professional air, "come this way, please."

Rue hesitantly walked over next to Snotlout, right in front of Hookfang.

"Ok first things first, you need to show him whose boss." Snotlout said as he lunged at Hookfang and ruffle pulled his head down onto the ground. Hookfang amazingly seemed to like this and let out a soft growl of pleasure. Snotlout got up and stepped back.

"Alright your turn." He said.

"Your kidding right?" Rue asked, staring with terror as Hookfang turned toward her. He let out a hiss of warning as she approached him. She hesitated and was about to leap at the dragon when a roar was heard from the direction of the village, followed by screaming.

"Sounds like something's attacking Berk." Hiccup cried, "everyone, lets go!"

Akiran whistled for Nightshade, who had been flying overhead. Rue hopped up behind Hiccup and everyone flew to where smoke was rising from a cluster of homes.

"Um… Hiccup I don't see anything attacking." Rue said from behind him.

"Must be changewings then." He mumbled over his shoulder. Sure enough a spurt of green acid sped past them, barley missing Toothless's false tail. The others took to evasive maneuvers to avoid being hit as more acid spurts launched from the ground. The attack stopped as soon as it started.

"Everyone keep an eye out for it." Hiccup said as they landed. Rue walked around, scanning the area carefully, Akiran followed her lead as they searched. The area was clear as far as they could see.

"Looks like its gone." Fishlegs said once the group had regrouped.

"You sure?" Akiran asked, he had this nagging feeling something was watching him, but he couldn't pinpoint it.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called over to them, jogging up next to his son.

"What's the damage?" Hiccup asked as soon as Stoick had caught his breath.

"Couple of home took some damage but no one got hurt, thank Odin. I'm going to need you all to help repair them." He said.

"Where is everyone else? Why can't they do it?" Tuffnut whined.

"Their looking for the changewing, it's strange. Most of the time changewings stay on their island, unless someone stole their eggs again." At the last remark everyone turned to look at Snotlout. A very ferocious look crept onto Fishlegs face.

"Hey, don't look at me. I haven't gone near that place." Snotlout said, holding his hands up in a defensive manner.

"You better not have." Fishlegs growled.

Akiran was shocked to see this side of Fishlegs, he use to be such a timid and nervous fellow. Now he seemed more berserker-ish.

"Any way, Gobber's waiting for you by the blacksmith hut with your assignments. Good luck." He said and ran off.

"Akiran, maybe you should take Rue back to my house." Hiccup said as they all mounted their dragons.

"I want to help though." Rue complained.

"It'll be hard for you, you don't have a dragon yet." Hiccup explained.

"Oh fine." She sighed, knowing he was right. The others flew off, leaving Akiran and her behind.

"Come on, let's go." He said and mounted Nightshade.

She moved to get on behind him but stopped as the dragon gave a low growl. An idea struck her and she seceded to give it a try.

"May I?" She asked the dragon, while giving him a bow. Nightshade smirked and nodded his head. She got on and Akiran directed them back to Hiccup's home, chuckling the whole way.

"What's so funny?" Rue finally asked him.

"Oh, nothin." He said barely holding back another chuckle. They arrived and entered the house, Nightshade curling up in the shade outside.

"I think I'm going to go to the cliff and do some sketching." Rue said, grabbing her newly repaired book, a gift from Hiccup, and her dragon whistle.

"I'll come too, there's not that much to do here." Akiran certainly looked bored, he was probably use to doing all sorts of things on Trader Yohan's ship. They left the house and Nightshade followed them as they all walked over to the cliffs.

Akiran laid down on his back, his hands behind his head and Nightshade plopped down behind him, acting as a bit of a headrest.

Rue started sketching the horizon, but soon grew bored of that. She felt a strange prickling sensation along her spine, as if someone was watching her. She turned to see a sheep wandering by, it turned to her and let out a small "baa" and continued on its way. Rue shrugged and bulled out her dragon whistle. It was a simple flute really but it had been a gift from Rocktooth when she was younger, he had hand carved it and even make it look like a dragon head at the end.

She sat for a moment, listening to the sounds around her, the steady beat of the waves against the cliff, the wind blowing across the grass, and the chirr of insects if the grass. She finally began to play, it was a soft sweat melody that flowed on the wind, as gentle as a lullaby.

The sky above him was a brilliant blue, and the waves where a soothing sound, especially to someone who had spent a good portion of his life on a boat. Akiran started to nod off, smiling at the tune. Nightshade let out a content sigh beside him. The melody suddenly stopped and Rue let out a small shrill squeak. Akiran opened his eyes to see a red dragon with weird vine like things coming out of its head. It appeared to be studying Rue with an intense gaze. Rue was sitting perfectly still, so as not to provoke the dragon into attacking her.

"Help me." She whispered over to Akiran.

The dragon, by now Akiran guessed it was a changewing, looked at the flute then to Rue then back to the flute.

"I think it just wants to hear you play." He said, calmly scooting close to Rue, a hand reaching for his sword, but not drawing it just yet. Shakily Rue began to play again. The changewing watched her intently, edging a bit closer to her to get a better look.

Since it didn't look like it was about to attack Akiran simply watched the dragon. It was bobbing its head slightly with the tune, and seemed to be growing drowsy. Guessing form its smallish size it was either a runt or young. Inspecting its claws Akiran noticed a small piece of stone protruding from its front leg. He discreetly pointed at it and Rue nodded, showing that she saw it too.

The changewing edged closer to Rue and placed its head down, it's eyes narrowing but not closing fully. Rue kept playing with one hand and gently stroked its head. The changewing shifted slightly and pushed its head up into her hand. Rue smiled and kept stroking its head. She slowly moved her hand to its leg and gripped the stone. In a quick jerked it was out and the changewing was roaring in her face. Akiran drew his sword but stopped as the dragon licked Rue, instead of biting her like what he thought it was going to do. Rue giggled as it began to churr and nudge her with its head affectionately.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?." She giggled as she scratched under its chin.

"How can you tell it's a boy?" Akiran asked, sheathing his sword.

"Because if he was a girl then he would have bitten my face off, or at least not have forgiven me so quickly." Was her reply.

The changewing's head shot up suddenly and looked behind it, then it quickly hid behind Rue and camouflaged into the grass. The others where arriving now, probably heard the dragon roar and came to check it out.

"Rue, don't move, there's a changewing right behind you." Tuffnut unnesasarily said as they landed.

"We know that Tuff." Hiccup rolled his eyes at him. He slowly got off of Toothless and held his hand out to the dragon.

"It's ok Hiccup, Rue trained it already." Akiran said as he realized what Hiccup was trying to do.

"What?" The others exclaimed in unison.

"We were just out here, I was playing my dragon whistle and I guess he just got curious and came over to see what I was doing." Rue said as she gently touched its head. It de-camouflaged at her touch and lifted its head up to look at the others curiously.

"So he's the one who wrecked the village? The only question now is why did he?" Fishlegs remarked. The changewing lowered its head almost sheepishly.

"I think he just got this stone in his foot and was trying to get it out. When the others Vikings heard him and went to investigate he acted defensively." Akiran said lifting up the sharp piece of rock that still had blood on it.

"Makes sense," Astrid commented, walking up next to Rue, "so I guess you got your own dragon now huh?"

"Yeah I guess I do." Rue smiled at her new friend.

"What are you gonna name him?" Asked Ruffnut.

"How about Shift?" She said, the dragon churred happily at his new name.


	11. Chapter 10 swimming lessons

An outcast among the Outcasts ch 10

Chapter 10: swimming lessons.

"Wahoo!" Akiran yelled as he jumped into the ocean. Nightshade roared as he jumped in after him. They both popped up a moment later, splashing each other playfully. Shift and Rue just stood on the beach, the other riders where off working on something or other and had left Akiran and Rue to do as they pleased.

After a moment Shift jumped in too, effectively splashing Rue.

"Hey! Shift!" She whined as she wiped the water out of her face.

"Araar." Shift called back, nuzzling her playfully. Rue turned her back to the dragon, but he continued to nuzzle her.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you." She said turning around and scratching him under his chin. Shift's vine looking things wiggled happily at the attention.

"Hey Rue! Come on in the water's great!" Akiran called as he splashed Nightshade. The dragon used his tail to return the splash.

"I don't think so." Rue said as she laughed at a sputtering Akiran.

"Why not?" He asked, he couldn't think of a single reason to not go swimming.

"I can't swim." Except that one.

"No one ever teach ya or something?" He asked swimming back to shore.

"You could say that…" Rue said, thinking back to when she had lived on Outcast Island. Alvin had never taught her to swim, or anything else for that matter.

"I'll teach you then." Akiran's voice broke through her memories.

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

"Really." Akiran answered confidently. He took her hand and pulled her to a nearby cove grabbing his black jacket as he went, the dragons following behind them. The cove was fairly shallow on one end and got deeper as you swam farther out. It was also generally well protected from the larger waves by a wall of spiky rocks.

"We'll start over here, and then swim out as you get better." Akiran said.

"Ok." Rue nodded, although she kept eyeing the deep end suspiciously. Akiran walked into the water, bringing Rue in with him. They stopped waist deep.

"First things first, if your gonna swim you have to float first," Akiran explained, "lie back and I'll support your back with my hands," She gave him a worried look, "and I won't let go until you're ready to try it in your own."

Rue carefully laid down, Akiran's hands where warm where they rested on her back and neck. The water gently lapped around her, it was actually relaxing. She closed her eyes and just relaxed, not even blinking as Akiran moved his hands away.

"This feels really nice." She sighed.

"The best part is that you're doing it on your own." Akiran laughed.

"What?!" Rue shrieked sinking a little. She came back up spluttering sea water.

"You where doing great. You just need to not freakout like that again." Akiran chuckled.

"Thanks for the tip." Rue said grumpily.

"Come on, tell me you didn't enjoy it?" Akiran prodded.

"Let's just move on to the next part." Rue said simply.

"Ok next is the back stroke." Akiran said demonstrating how to properly spin your arms and kick your feet. Rue copied him and was soon quite good. He thought her a few other techniques before taking a break, heading up by the dragons.

Shift and Nightshade had decided to sunbath while their human friends took a swim. Shift had blended into the sand so he could get good and warm (If you've ever been to a beach or sandy area you know how hot the sand can get!) and Nightshade had fallen asleep. Akiran sat back and let the sun soak into his drenched clothes. Rue was practicing her front stroke when the others showed up.

"What's Rue doing?" Snotlout asked as he watched her swimming out towards the deep end.

"Swimming." Akiran answered drowsily, his eyelids sagging closed.

"I can see that, but why so far out there? I thought she couldn't swim?" This comment made Akiran's eyes open slightly.

"She'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" He said with a smirk. Just then an ear splitting shriek pierced the air. A Scauldron had lifted its head up out of the deep end and Rue was right on top of it!

"Um…that." Snotlout said sarcastically and pointed to the dragon.

"Quick, Ruff and Tuff, distract it from the air, Fish, from the ground, Astrid, Akiran and Snotlout, you guys and I will try to get Rue down." Hiccup ordered. With no time to lose, everyone mounted their dragons and launched into the air.

The Scauldron swung its head from side to side, trying to get whatever was on it off, bellowing in irritation.

"Help me!" Rue cried, holding onto the dragon for dear life.

"Hey fish breathe!" Ruff hollered.

"Your mother was a troll!" Tuff called. The twins flew circles around the dragons head calling insults, effectively confusing and frustrating it. Fishlegs threw boulders at its shoulders. Snotlout tried to fly low enough to grab Rue's shirt but had to fly back up swiftly to avoid being hit by a spray of scalding water.

"Where, in the name of Thor, did that come from?!" Snot shouted as he regained a safe altitude.

"There!" Astrid shouted as a second Scauldron rose from the depths.

"Astrid, Snot! Distract the other one, Akiran and I'll get Rue." Hiccup said, thinking quickly.

"Be careful!" Astrid called over as she flew over to the second Scauldron. By this time Scauldron one was getting very dizzy from tracking the twins. The Scauldron finally got so dizzy it fell forward onto the beech, sending a giant wave along with it. Rue was hurtled off the dragon's head and onto the soft sand of the beach, though she cracked her head on a rock, knocking her unconscious. The wave knocked Fish from Meatlug's back, washing him up next to the Scauldron. The creature recovered and began to curiously sniff at Fish. Fishlegs looked like he was about to faint, until the Scauldron began gently licking his arm and face. The second Scauldron ignored Astrid and Snotlout and swam up next to its friend. As it got a sniff of Fish, it too began to lick him.

"Hey… hehe… stop that,… haha… that tickles." Fishlegs laughed. Hiccup landed a little ways away from Fish.

"Incredible." He muttered taking out his sketch book a drawing the scene before him. Akiran landed over by Rue, worry flashing in his grey blue eyes. He looked her over for any injuries, but besides a bump on her head she seemed to be ok. She muttered something in her sleep, so softly that he almost didn't catch it.

"Alvin…father." Akiran tilted his head in confusion.

"How's she doing?" Astrid asked, coming up behind him. Shift came up too and gently nuzzled Rue, she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hi." She said with a pained smile.

"Hey, you ok?" Akiran asked gently.

"Yeah, just a killer headache." She said, sitting up and putting her hand to her head, "Where's the dragon?"

"I think Fishlegs tamed them." Astrid said, suppressing a chuckle. Rue turned to see two Scauldrons being lovingly patted on the head by a still drenched Fishlegs.

"I hope Meatlug doesn't get jealous." Rue chuckled.

"Hey guys meet, Coral and Seaweed." Fish called over his shoulder. Ruff and Tuff, seeing that it was safe, finally landed.

"So how was riding a Scauldron?" Tuff asked Rue, who had managed to stand up and join the group along with Astrid and Akiran.

"You know it was actually pretty fun, except for being flung a hundred yards and crashing into a rock." She joked, still holding her head and starting to sway a little.

"You don't look so good." Ruff said noticing how green Rue was turning.

"I'm… not ok." She said as she lost her breakfast.

"Eew." Tuff said taking a step back. Ruff elbowed him in the gut and then went to help Rue, who had started giggling and acting really weird.

"I think that rock knocked her brain loose." Snot said watching from a distance. Astrid found a rock and threw it at Snotlout, hitting him right on his helmet.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed.

"Has Toothless always been pink?" Rue asked, stroking the nightfury's head. Toothless looked at Hiccup and they both shared a sort of shrug.

"Maybe we should get her back home." He said a little uneasy.

"Noooo." Rue whined, "I don't want to go back there. Please don't take me back. It smells bad and everyone is mean and nasty there."

"Back to the village not back to Outcast Island." Astrid clarified.

"Oh, good. If I went back, Alvin would lock me up and I'd never see any of you guys again." She said sadly looking at all of them.

"Let's get you home." Astrid said, supporting Rue with one arm.

"Maybe we should get that bump looked at first. Trader Yohan should be able to help he's felt with this sorta stuff before," Akiran offered, Astrid was about to protest but he held up his hand, "I'm one of the fastest, Yohan is good with remedies and it looks like you're needed here to take care of Coral and Seaweed."

Astrid nodded her consent and allowed Akiran to scoop up Rue.

"Bye everyone." Rue giggled, then to just Akiran, "ya know, you're stronger than you look."

"Um thanks." He said.

Nightshade flew quickly but smoothly back to Trader Yohan's ship. On the way Rue wouldn't stop chatting.

"I've only been here three days and I've already made so many friends. Back at Outcast Island the only one who was nice to me was my mom and Rocktooth. He never acted that way around Alvin but when he would go away on trips he would always bring me something. I miss him."

"Was Rocktooth a friend of yours?"

"He was my best friend, my big brother best friend."

"Brother?"

"Yep. He made me my dragon whistle, you know. Alvin always said he should stop tinkering around and be more like him."

"Like him?"

"Yeah, Rocktooth is Alvin's heir anyway."

"That would me you're…" Akiran couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Alvin the Trecherous's daughter. Yep, but don't worry I'm not like him." She comforted.

"Um…" Was all Akiran got out before Rue interrupted.

"You know, I've always been scared to tell you that but I'm not scared anymore. In fact I want to tell you something else." She whispered as they landed.

"And what's that?" Akiran asked, wondering what other secrets she had. Lifting her up in his arms she leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I really like you." Akiran stopped midstride.

"Oy, Akiran I was wondering when you'd show up." Yohan said, coming up from below deck, "and I see the ladies here are falling for you already."

"Not quite, she got a bump on the head and now she's acting really weird." Akiran said.

"Well, bring 'er in. I'll see what I can do for her." Yohan said with a pat to Akiran's back. Akiran brought her below deck and laid her down on his cot.

Yohan looked her over, Rue giggling as he did, dug something out of a chest and fed it to her.

"That tastes, really weird." She said before falling asleep.

"What was that?" Akiran asked.

"A bit of a plant that induces sleep, traded from a Berserker for a dragon tooth necklace." Yohan said placing a damp rag over Rue's forehead, "She'll wake up in a while and be back to her normal self. Now how did she get that dragon egg sized bump?"

So Akiran told Yohan about teaching Rue to swim, the Scauldrons, Rue getting flung and hitting her head, and Rue's confession of being Alvin's daughter. He told him everything, except what she had said about really liking him.

"That explains why she looks familiar." Yohan nodded. Having done trades with Alvin in the past he had seen her looking through his ship once or twice. She would never get anything but Alvin's son would and give it to her. She even looked a little like Alvin.

"So what should I do?" Akiran's voice broke into Yohan's thoughts.

"As I see it, you have three options, one tell Stoick and possibly get Rue put in jail, two don't tell Stoick but tell Hiccup so he can tell Stoick and possibly be more merciful on her, or three pretend you didn't hear anything." Yohan said, stroking his beard as he spoke.

"Or convince Rue to tell Stoick, herself." Akiran said, looking over where Rue was. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, and she was so fun when she was awake.

"I can't really believe such a kind, funny, beautiful girl could be Alvin the Treacherous's daughter." He sighed.

"What was that last word?" Yohan asked.

"Nothing." Akiran tried to coverup his slip if the tongue, but Yohan could see the color rising in his cheeks.

"Oh boy. This is definitely a doozy. The daughter of the leader of the Outcasts and a roaming Viking." Yohan suppressed a chuckle.

"What of it?" Akiran said with a humph.

"Its just that… you're growing up." Yohan smiled sadly. He had often thought of Akiran as the son he had never had.

"Oh." Akiran said simply, although a million emotions ran through him at once. A thump from on deck and someone calling his name caused Yohan to leave for a bit. Akiran sat down on a stool next to Rue.

"Odin help me, I just don't know what to do." He sighed, running his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Do about what?" Rue asked sitting up.

"Rue! You're up. How are you feeling?" Akiran asked, partly to stall and partly out of real concern.

"Much better, I still have a small headache." She said with a shake of her head, "I was really out of it wasn't I?"

"Yeah, let's get back to the others now, ok?" He said.

"Ok." She smiled. Apparently she didn't remember anything she said. Shift appeared as they came up on deck and gently nudged Rue's shoulder.

"Have you tried riding him yet?" Akiran asked.

"Not yet." She said.

"Why not?"

"I'm kinda scared."

"You can do it. Just trust him and yourself." Akiran said as he mounted Nightshade.

"Ok. Lets do this." Rue said with false confidence. She gently hopped on Shift and gripped one of his spikes. Shift excitedly jumped off the boat and into the air. Akiran laughed and urged Nightshade into the sky. Rue seemed to be doing ok, she was actually laughing as they flew. She smiled over at him and he smiled back. They arrived at the cove a little to soon for Akiran's taste.

"Hey you actually rode Shift!" Astrid said happily as they landed.

"Yeah." Rue said breathlessly. She hopped off Shift and gave him a scratch under his chin. Shift replied to this with a purr like growl and a lick on the cheek.

"Nice to see you're back to normal." Fishlegs said, "you wanna meet Coral and Seaweed?"

"Sure." Rue said coming up next to him in front of the two Scauldron. Coral had pink tinges on her chin and Seaweed was a dark green color.

"Nice to meet you." Rue said lifting her hand to Seaweed's nose. He gurgled and allowed her to pet him, Coral did the same. Fishlegs went over to discuss something with Hiccup and Akiran came up next to Rue.

"They aren't so bad when you're not being swung around on their head." Rue said. Standing back to let the others meet the new dragons.

"Yeah, um… Rue, will you meet me down here, tonight before sunset?" He asked shyly.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Great." Akiran smiled.

Rocktooth watched the horizon from the crows nest. Berk was barely visible and there where no signs of them having being spotted yet. Anger coursed through him as he watched a dragon swoop over the island, a Nightfury judging from the shape. Undoubtedly the same Nightfury that Hiccup rode, the one they had used to kidnap Rue.

"Don't worry Rue, I'm coming." He muttered.

"Any lookouts?" Alvin hollered up.

"Nothing sir." Rocktooth hollered back.

"Perfect, we'll reach the far shore by dark." Alvin said.

Rocktooth just kept watching Berk.


	12. Chapter 11: events unfold

An outcast among the Outcasts ch 11

Super shout out to all my followers!

Chapter 11: Events unfold

Rue's point of view…

I spent the rest of the day flying with Shift. It was an amazing feeling, the rush of the wind against my face, Shift's strong muscles moving as we flew, and the sense of freedom it brought.  
I wouldn't trade this for the world.

Hiccup's point of view…

I touched the stone in my pocket, the one I had been meaning to give Astrid on the night we were kidnapped. It had taken me ages to figure out a good way to secure it to a leather cord Gobber had given me.  
"Hey Astrid." I called, trying to be smooth but sounding a bit scared instead.  
"Hey Hiccup." She said turning to me, her hair swinging around onto her shoulder, her blue eyes sparkling happily. She looked at me intently, waiting for me to continue.  
"Um… I was wondering if… well if you're free, that is… would you…" I stuttered rubbing the back of my neck embarrassedly, oh this had gone so much easier when I had practiced with Toothless. She interrupted me with a kiss on the cheek.  
"I would love to, pick me up before sunset?" She said, a smirk pulling at her lips.  
"Uh… yeah, I'll see you then." I managed to recover from the kiss.  
"I can't wait." She said as she swung her hair over her shoulder and flew off on Stormfly.  
I was flying on the clouds.l

Astrid's point of view…

I didn't let Hiccup see, but I was so giddy that I did several loop the loops on my way home.

Akiran's point of view…

I was nervous to say the least, it was about an hour until sunset and I was on my way to pick up Rue. She was waiting with Shift outside the house.  
"You ready?" I asked her, a smile tugging at my lips.  
"Yep. Should I take Shift, or were you going to have me ride with you?" She asked happily.  
"Since where we're going is a surprise, you should ride with me. Unless you can ride with your eyes closed." I teased.  
"I can barely ride with them open." She laughed back.  
Her hair was pulled back into a loose braid. Her usual grey-green shirt and black pants had been swapped for a light blue shirt with long slightly puffy sleeves and tan pants. The shirt seemed familiar, then I vaguely remembered it as part of some of Yohan's latest cargo.  
"Are we going?" She asked, stepping closer to me.  
"Yes." I smiled, offering her my hand, she smiled back and accepted it, allowing me to pull her up behind me onto Nightshade. I gently urged Nightsade up into the air, Rue's arms encircling my torso lightly.  
She laughed as the wind rushed past our heads, the chill causing our faces to redden.  
"Close your eyes." I called to her. She nestled her head into my back.  
"They're closed." She called back up to me. I chuckled lightly and directed Nightshade where to go. He and I had scavenged earlier for a nice spot and found one on a small island close to the shores of Berk. It had a cliff that faced to the west and had soft grass, perfect for the picnic I had planned.  
We arrived and I helped Rue off of Nightshade, who then flew off to do whatever he enjoyed doing.  
I stepped behind Rue, keeping my hands covering her eyes, and lead her up the hill, towards the cliff, her hair tickling my face as we walked. It smelled faintly like flowers and the sea, a mixture that I enjoyed greatly.  
"Ok, you can open your eyes." I said taking my hands away form her eyes and stepping next to her. The sun had barely begun to set and was already setting the sky ablaze.  
"It's beautiful." She whispered, a tear coming to her eye. I wasn't paying attention to the sunset though, I was looking at how Rue's eyes glittered and her hair shined in its light.  
"You sure are." I said wistfully.  
"What was that?" She asked, looking at me.  
"It sure is." I said quickly, man I was making a fool of myself.

Rue's point of view…

He was just too cute, I couldn't help but giggle. I pretended I didn't notice his slip of the tongue, but I blushed all the same.  
"Um… I… that is to say… are you hungry?" He managed, still a bit disoriented I guessed. His grey-blue eyes held a look of nervousness and perhaps a little fear.  
"Yes." I answered and followed him to a blanket with a basket sitting in the middle of it. He removed the cloth that was covering the basket to reveal fish, chicken, and a bottle with two cups. We sat down and he offered me a chicken leg.  
"Thank you." I said taking it, it was still warm and smelled really good. I saw Akiran looking at me expectantly so I took a bite. The meat was perfectly cooked and had some sort of exotic spice on it that made it taste all the better.  
"This is delicious!" I exclaimed once I had finished chewing.  
"I'm glad you like it." He said with a relieved smile. He pulled out a fish and we ate in comfortable silence. When we were both finished Akiran pulled out the bottle and filled the cups. I accepted it happily and took a sip. A strange fruity taste filled my mouth, it was sweet and crisp.  
"What is this?" I asked, my eyes growing large.  
"Apple juice." Akiran answered simply.  
"It's amazing!" I said taking another sip. Akiran laughed and took a drink of his own before setting it down.

Akiran's point of view…

I gathered my nerves and asked Rue, "Rue, do you want to play a game with me?"  
She looked at me in surprise for a moment but it quickly morphed into a smile.  
"Sure, what kind if game?" She asked, setting her cup down too.  
"A getting to know you game. You ask a question and I'll answer it honestly, then I ask you a question and you answer it honestly," I explained.  
"Sounds fair enough." She said with a nod, then she asked, "what is your favorite color?"  
"Black, white, blue and red." I answered quickly, "what's your favorite thing to do?"  
"I love to sketch and write poetry." She answered a bit hesitantly, a blush creeping into her cheeks. We went on like that for a while, both of us having fun and laughing at some of our replies.  
"Spiders? Really you're scared of spiders?" She was laughing.  
"Yep, I hate those creepy little things." I shuddered but continued to smile. "My turn, what's your biggest secret?"  
Rue froze.

(This part is going to be a mix of Rue and Akiran's point of view so bare with me.)

I didn't know what to tell him. That my biggest secret was that I am the daughter of Alvin the Treacherous. How would he take that news?

I new that she would need time to answer but I needed to know how honest she truly had been with me. If she told me then I would help her no matter what.

If I told him would he hate me, would he just laugh? There must be a different secret I could tell him, no if he was my friend he wouldn't judge me because of who my family is.  
I inhaled and shakily I tried to speak, but fear constricted my throat. I took a drink and tried again.  
"Promise you won't laugh?" I asked him quietly. He nodded.  
"Promise you won't hate me?" I asked in a faint whisper. Again, he nodded.  
"My biggest secret is… well… my father is Alvin the Treacherous." I finally whispered, looking away form him. I held my breathe, waiting for his response.

I sighed in relief, she hadn't lied. I was so relieved that I almost started laughing. Rue continued looking out at the sea.  
"Your turn to ask me a question." I prompted.  
"What's your biggest secret?" She asked me, I could hear the tears threatening in her voice.  
"I already knew." I told her, putting my arm over her shoulders.  
"What? How?" She asked, stunned.  
"Today, when you where all loopy after you hit your head on that rock, you told me." I told her gently. She finally looked at me, then burst into laughter. I finally let my laughter loose as well.  
"Did I say anything else?" She asked while she was still laughing.  
"Yes." I said, trying to keep a straight face.  
"What?" She asked looking at me intently.  
"I'm not saying." I teased, my face cracking into a smile.  
"Tell me." She demanded.  
"No." I said.  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Please tell me?"  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes! I'll tell you!"  
"Ha!"  
"Drat." I muttered, I had to give it to her, she was clever  
"You told me that you liked me." The look on her face was price less so I added, "then you kissed me on the cheek." Her hands flew up to her mouth.  
"Did I really?" She asked.  
"Yep." I said, smiling smugly.

"And what did you think about that part?" I asked him, whipping the smug smile from his face.  
"I… um… I-I, I thought I like you too." He said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck and looking out at the sunset. I watched it with him, my hand laying at my side. His hand moved towards mine and gently covered it. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder, he rested his head on mine and our fingers intertwined. Things could not be more perfect.

Hiccup's point of view…

Astrid and I where flying above the clouds. The air of twilight all about us, the world was so still, so peaceful. I directed Toothless to the cove where I had found him. Astrid hopped off and walked over to the lake, I followed her, fingering the necklace in my pocket. We sat down on a rock, my arm over her shoulders, our heads leaning on each other.  
"Astrid." I whispered, not wanting to break the calm silence.  
"Yes?" She asked, looking up at me, the few stars that where starting to show twinkling in her eyes.  
"I have a surprise for you." I said, pulling the necklace out of my pocket but kept it covered. I opened my hand and she covered her mouth with her hands.  
"Hiccup, its beautiful." She said picking it up and running her fingers along the surface.  
"I found it and it made me think of you. Beautiful, strong, tuff, and unique." I said, smiling softly at her.  
"I have something for you too." She smiled teasingly, "close your eyes."  
I did as told and felt her move off the rock. I heard her footsteps go over to where Toothless was resting and the rustle of leather being moved. She came back and slipped something onto my wrist.  
"Ok, you can open your eyes now." She said. I opened them and found a leather bracelet with a stone in the middle, it was white with black and had "H+A" carved onto it.  
"Thanks Astrid its incredible." I smiled at her.  
"You're welcome." She smiled. I leaned over and kissed her lightly. I felt like I had been struck by lightning again. We broke apart.  
"I love you, Astrid." I whispered. Holding both of her hands.  
"I love you too, Hiccup." She replied.  
After that we kissed again then went over to Toothless. We took off again and landed on a cliff that overlooked the ocean. The sun sank until barely the top was showing, as that too sank a green flash burst up from the horizon.  
"Wow." We said at the exact same time. Astrid leaned forward, looking very intently at a small island close by. I looked too and what I saw made my heart plummet. An Outcast ship was docked there.  
"We have to go tell Stoick." Astrid said, already heading back to Toothless.  
"Why would you want to do that?" A creepy voice asked, the owner appearing from around a rock, blocking our way back to Toothless. He was obviously an Outcast, with his ragged appearance and evil smile. He hadn't noticed Toothless behind him, and the dragon took the opportunity to knock him over the edge of the cliff to a gruesome end below. Toothless growled and huffed as he looked at the ship docked at the island.  
"We have to hurry." I said grabbing Astrid and pulling her onto Toothless. We raced off to warn the people of Berk.

Akiran's point of view…

I thought I heard something but I dismissed it as the wind.  
"My, my, isn't this cozy?" A gruff voice asked from behind us.  
Rue turned around and gasped in fear. I turned to see a bunch of Outcasts creeping up behind us. I leaped up and drew my sword, whistling for Nightshade.  
"Settle down now boy. You wouldn't want someone to get hurt?" A big man with a black beard asked. Although I had never met him, I was sure that this was Alvin.  
"Alvin." Rue whispered, confirming my suspicions. Alvin spotted her, his face contorting in anger and took a step towards her. I held up my sword, flashing it dangerously at him as I pulled Rue behind me.  
"Rue, get over here now." Alvin demanded. I felt her move towards him a little, then draw back.  
"She doesn't have to listen to you." I growled threateningly. The other Outcasts laughed at me, guessing I was weak since I was so skinny. Alvin signaled for a few of his men to move in. One rushed me from the left, his sword held high. I deflected him and pushed him over the edge into the water below. A second Outcast came at me from my right and he too fell into the ocean.  
"Who's next?" I asked with a smirk, twirling my sword. The Outcasts all looked to their leader for instructions. Alvin had grown bright red from anger now.  
"Kill the boy, but leave Rue." He growled to one of his men. They all grinned savagely and moved forward. My smirk fell slightly but came back as I noticed a dark shadow whisk past overhead. I signaled to Nightshade to go under the cliff. Rue and I backed up as they came closer.  
"Surrender boy, and we'll make your death quick." One Outcast growled as they got closer. We were at the edge if the cliff now.  
"You've no where to go." Another Outcast sneered.  
"Actually I do." I said with a smirk and pushed Rue off the edge of the cliff.

Rue's point of view…

I screamed as I fell, then I felt something under me. The impact knocked the wind out of me but I quickly recovered. I could guess from the dragon-ish chuckle that Nightshade had caught me. I looked up to see if Akiran had followed me.

"Akiran's point of view…

I turned to leap after Rue but an Outcast had caught me by the scruff of my shirt and thrown me back. I slashed at any Outcast that tried to come near me, but they soon overwhelmed me. One Outcast took my sword from my hand and two pinned my arms to my side and forced me down to my knees. Another yanked my head up so my neck was exposed and yet another Outcast was getting ready to slit my throat.  
"No!" Alvin shouted, parting the crowd, he leaned down and glowered at me. "We could use a hostage." He said, his horrid breath made my eyes water a bit. I spat at him, and he returned it with a jug to my head. The last thing I saw as an Outcast hoisted me onto his shoulder was Rue and Nightshade watching helplessly from above, then everything went black.

Rue's point of view…

When Akiran hadn't jumped down after me, I urged Nightshade up to see what was going on. The Outcasts had surrounded him and where about to kill him! I was about to charge Nightshade forward when Alvin had called them to a stop. I watched helplessly as he knocked Akiran unconscious and dragged him away. I didn't know what to do, but Nightshade did. He flew me back to Berk, flying so fast that he left a small sonic boom in his wake. We blasted through the great hall doors to see Hiccup and Astrid there already, and Stoick looking serious. All three looked over to see Nightshade and I. I hopped down and ran over to them, stumbling and falling to my knees before I reached them.  
"Akiran… captured… Alvin." I said breathlessly, then breaking down into tears, "my fault… all my fault…"  
Stoick and Gobber looked at me puzzled. Astrid and Hiccup ran over and helped me to my feet.  
"Akiran's been captured?" Astrid confirmed. I nodded still trying to catch my breathe. The others dragon riders gathered around to see if I was alright.  
"How is it your fault?" Gobber asked.  
"He saved me, sacrificing himself to keep me safe from my father." I said once I had caught my breath.  
"Your father?" Stoick asked, anger heavily underlining his words.  
"Yes, Alvin the Treacherous is my father." I said looking him straight in the eyes. The others gasped in shock, I looked at them but nonie would meet my gaze. Astrid and Hiccup stood by my side though, and that gave me courage. Stoick's anger exploded.  
"Lock her up." He told Gobber. He nodded sadly and grabbed my wrist. I didn't resist, I knew this would probably happen, but Hiccup protested.  
"Dad, she isn't like them. She helped Astrid and I escape when Alvin had had us trapped." He tried to reason with his father.  
"She was one of them though. Once an Outcast, always an Outcast." He growled looking at me harshly. He stormed away and Gobber lead me away to the jail. He threw me into a cell and walked away. I curled up on the bench and cried.


End file.
